Nature's Destiny (Winx Club F&H)
by CeCeFirexx
Summary: Destiny has decided for Flora, the Princess of Linphea and Helia, the Prince of Knightly to meet. Will Destiny decide that they are each other's true love?
1. Chapter 1: Nature's Destiny

"Must we make her life so different?" asked the elder owl.

"The King and Queen have wanted a child for a long time. Now that we've decided to bless them why not make it a little exciting?" explained Arcadia the very first fairy.

"I feel as if we have put a curse on the King and Queen, not a blessing" said Holt the centaur.

"We haven't done anything that isn't worth while. The King and Queen will have their greatest wish come true and 10 young adults will earn a best friend and someone will gain their true love. Isn't it the perfect life?" asked Arcadia.

"Yes, but you've forgotten all the details in between" the elder owl proclaimed.

"Don't worry Theodore. Everything will work out in the end. Besides it's destiny."

-9 Months Later-

-_Linphea's Hospital-_

"Only one more push your highness!"

"You can do it my queen!" called out King Charles

"Congratulations your highnesses! It's a girl!"

"A beautiful princess! Just like her mother" remarked the King

King Charles was known throughout the world as one of the greatest rulers Linphea has ever had. He was always putting his people before himself. King Charles is a tall muscular, tan, greened eyed, brown haired man.

"Oh Charles, who does she remind you of?" asked Queen Alessandra

"Well she definitely has your jade green eyes. As for her hair and skin color that's something she inherited that from my side of the family."

Queen Alessandra is a beautiful woman. Her long blonde hair that goes down to her waist, jade green eyes, and pale cream skin had made King Charles fall head over heels for her. They fell in love instantly. They've been married for 5 years now but decided to wait till they had any children. Alessandra had to learn all of the kingdom's customs before she can get pregnant. After all the learning was done, Charles and Alessandra tried having a baby for almost 2 years till one day Alessandra found out she was pregnant. One of her old time friends was there with her when she found out.

-9 months earlier-

"Are you positive?"

"Why would I joke about something like this?" asked Queen Alessandra

"It's just that you and Charlie have been trying for a while now and you've had a lot of false pregnancies in the past." Cooing her one year old son.

"I know but this time is different. I'm pregnant and if I have a girl maybe we can join the kingdoms together."

"That would be the best thing ever but first let's go make sure you're pregnant. I don't want you to get your hopes up too soon."

-Present-

Looking at their new baby girl, the King and Queen of Linphea were head over heels that they finally have a family. The news spread fast that Linphea's royal family has finally gotten an heir to the throne. Linphea was proud to have such great rulers and were even more proud that the great rulers finally had an heir.

"We'll treat her like what she truly is, a princess. Right Charles?" asked Queen Alessandra

"Our little flower Flora, Princess of Linphea."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. This is my first fanfic in a long time and it's my first time ever posting on this site so I would appreciate it if you guys left suggestions. Thanks everyone!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Art Class

-17 Years Later-

As the young princess awoke, she heard voices coming from the sitting area in her dorm. She got up and opened the door to see two of her roommates arguing again.

"I know you took it! Why don't you just admit it?!" yelled the technology lover

"Fine! I took it! Happy?! I don't see what the big deal is?"

"Girls! What's with all the fighting this morning?" asked Flora

"She took my new camera last night and ruined it!"

"Is what Tecna saying true Stella?" asked the nature lover

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tec. I should've asked for your permission but you weren't here so I thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a few hours while I was out with Brandon." admitted Stella the Princess of Solaria

"I accept your apology but I hope you can replace my camera. Electronics and water don't mix too well."

"But you and Layla work well together and I don't see you malfunctioning"

The girls burst into laughter after hearing Stella's little joke.

"Well I'm glad that you both made up. I have to get ready, I'm going out."

"Oh is our little Flora going out on a date?" asked Stella.

"No Stella. I'm going to an art class in the woods today. I'm just lucky they even accepted me. It's a hard course to get into."

"Well who wouldn't let the Princess of Linphea enter a stupid art class."

"That's just it. I didn't tell them I'm a princess. I wanted them to accept me for my talent not my title."

Flora didn't like to brag that she was the Princess of Linphea. Unlike her friend Stella who shouts it out every five minutes. Flora's parents told her that she shouldn't boast. It was very unladylike and rude. She had only told the Winx, Miss Faragonda, Griselda, and a few other friends she had at Alfea. Flora had decided not to tell the Specialists about her title because she felt that they would think different of her. So the Winx promised not to tell their boyfriends.

"Well have fun! The boys are coming over an I want to look fabulous for my Brandon!"

* * *

><p>While the rest of the girls were getting ready to meet up with their boyfriends, Flora was getting ready to leave for her class. She put on some dark blue jeggings with a white tight tank top and an army green jacket on top and some ankle tan boots. She brushed her hair and decided to keep it down. She grabbed her bag and closed the door to her room.<p>

"Going out Flora?"

She turned around and saw that the boys had arrived.

"Yeah, I am."

Just then the girls walked out and greeted their boyfriends. Bloom gave Sky a quick hug, Stella jumped on Brandon, Tecna and Timmy sat down and started discussing the latest technology, Musa was showing Riven a new song she wrote, and Layla was with Nabu getting a snack.

Stella walked over to Flora, "Little miss Prin-" but was cut short cuz one of Flora's plants had tripped her before she could say the "P" word.

"OW!"

Everyone stayed quiet for a second but then started laughing at Stella's newest model walk. Brandon helped her up and tried calming her down before she went on a rampage.

"Sorry Stella! You know how my plants can get"

Stella murmured something but Flora ignored it.

"Well I better get going. Goodbye everyone!" And with that Flora was out the door before anyone can ask her any questions about the plant situation.

* * *

><p>-At Red Fountain-<p>

"Grandfather must I stay?" asked a dark blue haired male.

"Yes son. I promised your father that you wouldn't leave this time."

"I can take care of myself just fine you know? Besides I'm a pacifist! I don't like to fight unless I have to. What's a pacifist like me doing at Red Fountain the school for young heroes!? Art school was good place for me."

"Might I remind you that in art school you almost got killed?" remarked the Headmaster

"I'm still alive aren't I? Please Grandfather! You're the headmaster for crying out loud! You must explain to my father that Red Fountain isn't for me."

"Alright, I'll speak to your father Helia, but on one condition."

"Anything."

"Stay for the rest of the week. Maybe you'll make some new friends during your stay. There's even a possibility that you'll meet a wonderful young lady. I've heard from your parents that you're having trouble finding someone special."

"You know that my parents have started pushing me to find a bride. They've set me up with almost every single desperate princess in the whole universe! Besides the chances of me finding the ONE are slim. I'll accept your offer Grand-I mean Headmaster Saladin." smirked Helia

"That's my boy."

"Excuse me, but I must leave now. I've got a class to get to."

"Already? You haven't even been here for a day" asked the Headmaster

"Not the type of class you're thinking of. It's one of the reasons why I even agreed on coming."

"You're still the same aren't you my boy?"

"Change doesn't suit me. Gotta run! I'll be back later tonight."

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Mother Nature

-In the Woods-

_Where in the world is this class? I've been walking in these woods for the past hour._

A mysterious voice popped into her head. "Take the next right Flora."

Flora followed the voice for she knew that is was Mother Nature guiding her to her class. She can always trust nature.

_Finally! Thank you Mother Nature_

Arriving at her class she noticed that more of the older students were dressed so formal while the rest of the class had something simple for the class. She looked down to see her outfit and realized that she was wearing something that she would wear on a trip to the mall with her friends. Catching her attention the teacher called out to her.

"Miss! You're later! We were about to start the lesson without you."

"I'm sorry. I lost my way." explained Flora. _Thank goodness for Mother Nature's help_  
>"Please take a seat next to the gentlemen"<p>

"Yes sir"

Flora noticed the seat that he was indicating to was next to a dark blue haired young man. He had his hair in a loose ponytail. Flora saw that he wasn't wearing anything too special like her.

Flora put down her bag and saw that the man was sketching something in his notebook. Trying to break the ice, Flora decided to start a conversation.

"So is he always this inpatient?"

The young man heard that she was talking to him and looked up from his sketch.

Flora was amazed to see his aqua blue eyes.

"Actually, I've seen worse than him" responded the young man

He was memorized by her looks. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Her jade green eyes had caught his attention first. Snapping out of his daydream, he heard her ask a question.

"What were sketching?"

"Some of the scenery"

"Do you mind if I look?"

At first he was hesitant but then gave in.

Flipping through his sketch book, she was amazed to see such simple yet beautiful sketches. Her favorite was a sketch of a pair of doves.

"Your lines are full of life! One can really sense the energy and I love the way your brush strokes match the fern leaf in the paper."

"No one's ever noticed the fern in the paper before."

Flora giggled and gave him a smile in which he returned.

"Maybe this class will be worth it after all." said Flora

"Let's get through the class first and at the end you can tell me if it was worth it."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Flora thought the class was wonderful. She learned so many new things from not only the teacher but of the many students that attended. She was talking to one of her friends from Alfea that was also there, Mirta.<p>

"So I'll be seeing you at Linphea later this month right?" asked Mirta

"Why do you ask?"

"Don't you know? Your mother and father are holding this big party at the palace and have invited everyone to attend. They even invited some of the other kingdoms but I doubt that many of them will show up, you know how royalties are."

"Ha, I do. I wonder why my parents didn't tell me about it?"

"They probably sent one of the guards with the message while you were here. Besides there's a rumor going around that they're throwing this party so you can meet your fiance."

"My parents told me that they wouldn't throw me a betrothal."

"Don't stress over it! Besides it's just a rumor and rumors don't end up coming true."

"I guess." Flora looked over and saw that the guy that she was sitting next to was talking to a few of the other students but then saw that he was looking her way also. She gave him a small smile before returning to her conversation with Mirta.

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes most of the students had cleared out and went home. Flora picked up her bag that was on the floor beside her and was about to leave before she heard someone's voice.<p>

"You weren't going to leave before giving me your answer were you?"

"Oh" Flora looked back and saw that it was the same guy from before. "I thought you had left already."

"Not without knowing your answer or your name."

"Well my name is Flora and yes I actually ended up enjoying the class."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He smiled and took her and put a slight kiss on it. "My name is Helia."

_Helia..._"Thank you." Flora blushed. She had been called beautiful before but something felt different this time.

"Do you think we could get to know each other better? I know this cafe in town but I understand if you're busy." asked Helia

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>-With the Winx &amp; Specialists-<p>

"It's too bad Flora couldn't join our shopping fiasco." said Stella

"Flora is lucky she isn't carrying some princess' shopping bags" remarked Riven

"Calm down Riven. I'm sure Flora would've enjoyed carrying Stella's bags" exaggerated Nabu.

"Or she enjoyed her art class a little too much." smirked Layla

"What do you mean Layla?" asked Bloom

"I mean our little Flora is out on a date with some guy" Layla pointed to the cafe

The Winx and the Specialists look to where she was pointing and see that inside next to the window Flora was talking to some guy. It looked like they were laughing and having a fun time.

"Hey isn't that the Headmaster's grandson?" asked Timmy

"That's him alright" said Brandon

"Well what's Flora doing with that guy?" asked Riven defensively. Riven had always looked to Flora as a little sister ever since she had helped him get back with Musa after one of their most serious break ups.

"I don't know but should we even interfere? I know it's Flora but she looks happy." asked Nabu

The Specialists were remembering what had happened that morning.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback; This Morning<em>

"So we're meeting the girls later right?" asked Nabu

"Yep, I can't wait to see my sunshine."

"Ugh, you and your couple nicknames" gaged Riven

Walking towards their hover bikes they saw a guy arguing with some people.

"I told all of you to stay behind!" said a dark blue haired male.

"But sire, we've been told not to leave your side. Your parents don't want to repeat the art school incident" one of the guards said

"My parents are too overprotective. You should all know that."

"Hey, is everything all right here?" asked Sky

The man turned around to see 5 guys standing in front of him.

"Everything is fine. Just my stupid guards that won't leave me alone."

"Ha, I know the feeling. What kingdom are you from? I don't think I've seen you at the royal meetings."

"Knightly. Most of the heirs don't go to the royal meetings unless it's really important or because they're about to be crowned. That's why you've never seen me there and you probably won't at this year's."

"I understand. Well my name is Sky, prince of Eraklyon. These are my friends Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu." Sky put out his hand for a handshake but one of the guards blocked his way.

"I'm sorry but we're already late for your appointment with your grandfather Helia"

"Alright. It was nice meeting all of you. I apologize for my rude guards but I must go see the Headmaster. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>-<em>Present<em>-

"That's him all right" confirmed Sky.

"What's his name?" asked Bloom

"We heard his name is Helia. We even got a background check on him." said Timmy

"Oh! I'm so happy for Flora! She's found her Prince Charming! She hasn't been on a date in so long! The last guy.." Stella began rambling about Flora's love life but nobody was paying attention. Everyone was staring at the pair through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story so far I really appreciate it. Please R&amp;R! Also, I was wondering if you guys wanted me to make a Tumblr or Instagram for me to post pictures of their outfitsupdates so let me know in a PM or Review. My upload schedule will be posted soon probably when I make the Tumblr or Instagram account. Thanks again!:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Invitation

**Before I let you guys read the next chapter I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my story so far and leaving such sweet reviews. Every single review is greatly appreciated. I know a lot of you guys want me to hurry and post the next chapter but school gets in the way of my writing time. So I've decided to upload a new chapter every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. If I can't upload for any reason I'll just make sure to update you guys on the official Nature's Destiny Instagram. I'll be posting pics of their outfits/updates so follow NatureDestiny. **

* * *

><p>-Inside the Cafe-<p>

"So you're from Linphea huh?" asked Helia

"I am. Have you ever been there before?"

"No, I've heard about Linphea from my grandfather. He only speaks good things about Linphea."

"It's nice to hear that people outside of LInphea find it a wonderplace to live."

"I can't wait to visit someday."

Flora saw the sincere truth in his eyes and thought of an idea to make his wish come true.

"You know, I think I know how to get you to Linphea."

"What's your idea?" asked Helia

"I heard from my friend today that the King and Queen are holding a party for the Princess and everyone is invited. I was thinking maybe you could join me."

"A royal party? Are you sure?"

"Positive! We can visit Linphea and get to attend a party at the same time. The King and Queen won't mind if I brought along a companion."

"You know the King and Queen?"

"I should! I'm their da-" Flora stopped mid sentence. She was about to tell someone her secret she just met a few hours ago.

"You're their what Flora?"

"I'm their darling guardian fairy! Since I'm the guardian fairy of LInphea, I meet with the King and Queen every once in a while. Besides I know the Princess like the back of my hand."

"Are you? Well when's this great party?"

"I'm not quite sure. I think the King and Queen sent an invitaion while we were in class. But once I get the invitation, I'll send you the information for you to know when to pack your bags."

Helia smiled and took Flora's hands in his and looked into her jade green eyes. "Thank you Flora"

"You're welcome." Flora felt her face getting hot and looked outside to see it was starting to get late. "It's getting late. I should probably start heading back to Alfea before they put up the barrier."

"Alright, but accept my offer on letting me walk you back to Alfea. It's the least I can do since you've done so much for me in the past couple of hours."

"Okay, I accept."

And with that the young pair went out and starting making their way to Alfea.

* * *

><p>The walk to Alfea wasn't awkward nor anything too special. It was simple. Yes, there was a few silent moments but they didn't last long. The young Prince and Princess found out that they had a lot of things in common. Especially their love for art. They both agreed that art was the few of many things that people can express themselves in. It was place for them to escape to. Getting closer to Alfea's gate, so saw a royal guard waiting for someone.<p>

"Is that the invitation?" asked Helia

The guard heard Helia's questioned and started walking towards them. Getting a closer look at the guard Flora realized that it was one of her father's high ranked guards. The color on his pin is a ark forest green indicating his rank. He bowed but Flora told him to stand and read the invitaton.

_Linphea's King and Queen invites __

_to attend their daughter's party and special announcement_

_on March 1st _

_We hope you attend with your companion_

_Signed King Charles and Queen Alessandra of Linphea_

The guard handed Flora the invitation and bowed once more before he left.

"I suppose we'll be leaving a few days before March 1st." said Helia

"Yes, of course. We'll leave a few days before March 1st." _My birthday..._

"Flora, I'd like to thank you again for everything. Even though we've known each other for a day, this has been one of the best days of my life. And I would like to repeat this again if you'd like." Helia took Flora's hand and gentley kissed it.

Feeling herself blush again she smiled, "I'd love to do this again too." Feeling Helia squeeze her hand she looked up to see him smiling at her. Using a bit of magic she made a piece of paper in his hand. "I'll see you soon." Flora started walking inside to Alfea but before she went in too far, she looked back and saw Helia still standing there and gave him a quick wave and smile which he returned. Opening the piece of paper in his hand he saw that it was Flora's phone number written inside. He let out a small chuckle. _She truly is something else._ He then started walking back to Red Fountain remembering every single detail about her.

* * *

><p>-In the Winx Dorm-<p>

Flora walked into to her dorm to be greeted by her friends. "Hey girls. How was your day with the boys?"

"It was fine. We went into Magix to do some shopping." answered Bloom

"Did you buy anything good?" asked Flora

"I bought a new pair of running shoes. How was your art class?" smirked Layla

"It was good. I learned so many new things and I got to meet some people too. I met-" Flora got interupted by Stella's scream.

"I CANT STAND IT! WHO WAS THAT GUY YOU WERE WITH?!"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you! Just no more yelling. Wait how did you know I was with a guy today?"

"Well funny that you should mention that."

The girls explained to Flora how they knew about her get together with Helia. She was a little mad that the girls were spying on her but knew that they ment no harm. Flora then told them about her day with Helia and how they have so many things in common.

"So is this going to turn into something more than a new friendship?" asked Musa

"How can you guys say that? We just met today!"

"Don't get too over dramatic Flora! We were just wondering if he's your Prince Charming" said Bloom

"I don't know girls. It's too early to see. Besides I have this bad feeling."

"What do you mean?" asked Tecna

"I just found out that my parents are throwing me a big birthday party and they're planning on announcing something special. I feel like they're throwing me a betrothal." sighed Flora

"I thought your parents were going to let you choose your husband"

"I did too but maybe they changed their minds."

"Don't worry Flora. Whatever happens we'll be here to support you."

"Thanks girls. It means a lot."

"Let's get some sleep tomorrow is another day." said Layla

All of the girls went to their rooms and changed into their pajamas.

Before turning off her light next to her end table, Flora heard her phone vibrate. She got up to check her phone and read the text;

_Good night beautiful. Sweet dreams._

And with that text, Flora went to bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to follow the series' Instagram ; NatureDestiny<strong>

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Newest Member

**Sorry for not uploading on Friday or Saturday! It's just that I got sick and I'm still sick but I got up yesterday and did half of this chapter but I finished it! Enjoy the chapter and if you have any suggestions or anything you can PM me or you can contact me on the Nature's Destiny Instagram. I check all my accounts at least 2 times a day so feel free! **

* * *

><p>-Red Fountain's Headmaster's office-<p>

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Helia?" asked Saladin

"I wanted to tell you that I've decided to stay here at Red Fountain."

"Really? I'm glad but what changed your mind?'

"Someone."

"Well this someone must be really special if they've changed your mind about leaving art school."

"You have no idea." said Helia still swooned after spending yesterday with a certain nature fairy.

"When am I allowed to meet her?"

"Not yet. I don't want to scare her off."

"You think I'd scare her?"

"It's not you I'm worried about." sighed Helia

"You haven't told her everything have you?"

"No and I don't know how I'm going to. She's so sweet and caring. I told her the stories you would tell me about Linphea. She invited me to a royal party there on the 1st in a couple of weeks but I don't know if I should even go. What if someone recognizes me and tells her the truth before I even got the chance?"

"Helia, my boy, I think it would be best if you told this young lady the truth. After the way you described her, I'm pretty sure she'd understand."

"Maybe you're right but I want to wait before I get too excited. Thanks for the advice Grandfather."

"You're family, of course I'm going to help you."

* * *

><p>-Winx Dorm-<p>

While Stella and Bloom tried on different outfits for their double date with Brandon and Sky, the rest of the girls were sitting in Flora's and Bloom's room trying to convince Flora to be careful with Helia.

"I don't think you should say anything Flo. You just met the guy yesterday! For all we know he could already know you're a princess and just want you for your royalty." said Layla

"Layla's right Flora. You won't even let us tell our boyfriends that you're a princess and you've known them longer than that guy." stated Musa

"Maybe you girls are right. It's just that he makes me feel different. I have this feeling that I can't really explain."

"If you want we can always look at the background check Timmy and the guys gave us." said Tecna

"I don't know about you Flora but I'm curious to know what kind of stuff you're boyfriend is hiding."

"No, I don't want to know anything. I want Helia to tell me himself."

"Are you sure Flo? asked Musa. "I know what it's like to completely put your trust in a guy and then get your heart crumbled like a piece of paper."

"I'm sure."

"This is what we'll do, if there's something bad we'll tell you and if there's nothing to worry about then we won't tell you anything. Deal?" suggested Tecna

The 3 friends agreed.

"Flora, we need you to step outside for a few minutes."

"Alright."

Closing the door on her way out she couldn't help but feel a little curious. She put her ear next to the door but she couldn't make out some of the words her friends were saying. Lucky for her, her plants outside the balcony could hear everything her friends were saying. She carefully grabbed one of her plants long stems and whispered to it to repeat what her friends were saying.

"Dropped out...art school...Knightly...19 years old...only child...Saladin's grandson...Son of Saladin's second born...Son married...Prince.."

After Flora heard that word she zoned out. She wanted to know why Helia didn't introduce himself as a Prince but then stopped herself so her emotions wouldn't get the best of her. She had so many questions but so little answers. She then remembered that she didn't tell Helia that she was royalty as well. She had no right to get angry at Helia for something that she did as well. She decided to wait till Helia told her personally that he is a Prince and when he feels like he's ready, she'll be ready too.

"Flo are you okay?" asked Stella

"What? Oh, of course! I was just making sure my plants had enough water for the day."

"Make sure they don't trip me this time! It took me 3 hours to look this good."

"You're safe Stella. They're all resting."

"They better be"

Flora sat down on the couch thinking over if she should be the first one to tell Helia her secret. _Maybe he isn't like the rest._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Don't worry Flo! I'll get it!" called out Bloom

"Hello ladies. Are you ready to be escorted to the nicest restaurant in Magix?" asked Brandon

"Oh snookums! Don't you look handsome?"

"Only the best for Princess Stella."

"Sky! I'm so glad we can spend some time together."

"I know Bloom. I'm sorry that my preparation to become King has taken so much of my time away from you."

"It's okay Sky, I know-oh hey guys! I didn't see you there!"

"It's fine. Apparently some people couldn't wait for us to park the owl." remarked Riven

"Sorry we got a little excited."

"Too excited to wait for the rest that also came to visit our girlfriends?" asked Timmy

"I think we were all excited too visit" stated Nabu."Speaking of our girlfriends, where are they? We want to introduce everyone to the newest member of our group."

"They're all in Flora's room and Flora is taking care of her plants."

"I'll go get them." said Bloom

The Winx and the Specialists were all in the sitting area of the Winx's dorm waiting for the new Specialist to arrive since he was left to park the ship. Waiting for him to arrive everyone was discussing how midterms were about to begin but Flora spaced them out. She was being comforted by one of her plants while she was in deep thought that she didn't notice that someone had entered the room.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I had to get rid of a few people before coming here. Flora? Is that you?" asked the person

Flora jerked her head up to see who it was and was shocked that the person standing there in a Specialist uniform was the person invading her thoughts. "Helia?"

Helia smiled, "It's so nice to see you again."

Flora stood up and returned the smile, "The same goes to you."

Not surprised by this encounter the Winx and Specialists all had smirks on their faces.

"You guys already know each other?" asked Stella already knowing the answer

"We met at an art class not too long ago actually and we got to talking." answered Helia

"Isn't that nice that we had one less person to introduce Helia to."

"Very." said Tecna

"Well I'm Princess Stella of Solaria and this is Bloom, Layla, Tecna, Musa, and you already know Flora." She pointed to each of her friends. "Well I'd love to stay and chat with everyone but I didn't spend all day getting ready for nothing! Let's go snookums!" She pulled Brandon, Sky, and Bloom out the door.

"Let's go for a walk Nabu." suggested Layla

"Alright. Anyone else coming?"

"Me and Riven will go." said Musa walking out with Riven's hand in hers.

"Me and Timmy are going to be down at the computer lab to upgrade all of the hard drives."

"Have fun" said Flora

"And you make sure to not have too much fun!" smirked Layla before leaving her and Helia alone.

Layla's remark made Flora ponder for a second.

Helia looked over at Flora, "And then there were two." Flora giggled. "What would you like to do?"

Helia's question made Flora smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review! Every single one is greatly appreciated. Follow the series' Official Instagram ; NatureDestiny<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Nice Try

**For not uploading over the weekend, I decided to make another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After spending the whole afternoon together, Flora and Helia decided to end their day with a walk through Alfea's gardens.<p>

"I enjoy spending time with you Flora."

"I'm glad that you do", smiled Flora.

Helia stopped walking and held Flora's hands in his, "I can't wait to go to Linphea with you. I can't imagine going there with anyone but you."

Flora blushed, "Really? Not even with your parents or grandfather?"

"My parents don't really travel much and my grandfather hasn't had much time since he came to Magix so my final and best choice would be going with you."

"That's sweet of you to say. I don't think traveling with someone you didn't like would be fun at all." She giggled.

Helia loved the way she laughed, it always brought a smile to his face. "Besides I like you, I like you a lot which means we'll have fun." He leaned forward and she met him half way but as soon as they were about to touch they heard a scream.

"That sounds like Layla." Flora and Helia started running towards the scream near Lake Roccaluce.

"Layla?! Where are you?!" called out Flora

"Uh, Flora? Is there suppose to be something moving in the water?" asked Helia

"Only fish. Why do you ask?"

"There's something in the water and it's no fish I've ever seen."

Swimming towards them were two snake like substances getting closer to the shore where Flora and Helia were standing. Reaching the shore Layla and Nabu were breathing heavy trying to catch their breath.

"I WON!" yelled Layla and gave a loud victory screech.

Covering their ears they yelled back "STOP YELLING!"

"Oh, sorry guys! Didn't know anyone would be out here. We didn't interrupt anything did we?" asked Layla

"No, nothing important." murmured Helia

"Layla you need to stop screaming, the forest is startled." said Flora

"Sorry Flo. You know I get competitive, especially with Nabu."

"Why don't we all go back to Alfea, it's time for us to leave anyways." suggested Nabu

The 4 friends headed back to Alfea and each pair said their respective goodbyes.

* * *

><p>-Red Fountain Dorms-<p>

"Hey Helia, you aren't mad at me for interrupting your time with Flora are you?" asked Nabu

"No, I'm not mad. I'll get another chance with Flora some other day."

"What do you mean?" asked Timmy

"Well when we went to take a walk we were talking about our trip to Linphea in a couple weeks."

"And?"

"And I told her that if I was going to Linphea I wouldn't want to go with anyone but her."

"What else?"

"What do you mean 'What else?'" asked Helia

"I mean that there is defiantly more than what you just told us." said Nabu

"I kinda might have sort of told her I like her a lot." said embarrassed Helia

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything. We were about to kiss but then we heard Layla scream."

"You were about to kiss Flora?!" yelled Nabu and Timmy

"Yes but I'd like it if you guys kept this to yourselves."

"Too late!" said Riven walking in with Brandon and Sky

"If you wanted to keep your secret a secret then you should've kept your mouth shut."

"You might want to thank us for that." said Timmy

"Ugh." said Helia laying down on his bed

"Don't worry Helia. You can always tell Flora your feelings for her some other day." said Sky

"I guess you're right."

"Just make sure that no one's around."

"I'll probably tell her when we're alone together on Linphea."

"Why are you two going to Linphea?" asked Brandon

"She invited me to visit and to go to a royal party with her."

"Royal party?" asked Sky. "That reminds me! My father sent me this invitation from Linphea's royal family to attend their daughter's party. The invitation says plus one. So who's turn is it to come?"

"I believe it's my turn." said Timmy

"Great, it looks like we'll see each other at the party."

"Why didn't you invite Bloom Sky?" asked Helia

"You see even though she's the Princess of Domino she doesn't really enjoy going to royal events nor does she really know how to act during one."

"Shouldn't she have learned when she was younger?"

"She found out she was a Princess 3 years ago and found her parents a few months ago. Domino has been in ruins for years."

"I see. I never really heard of Domino until my parents got invited to their reunion."

"How come we didn't see you there?" asked Riven

"When the invitation arrived I was only visiting for a few days before I returned to art school again. My parents went without me so I could rest before leaving the day after."

"Who are your parents if you mind me asking." said Nabu

"It's fine. My parents as you know are the King and Queen of Knightly. King Gavin and Queen Venus."

"Venus? As in the planet?" asked Timmy

"That's her name. It means love and beauty."

"Well is she beautiful?" asked Brandon earning him glares from his friends. "What? I'm just curious!"

"Take a look for yourself." said Helia taking out his phone and appearing a picture of his parents

"Guess she takes after her name." said Riven

It's true, Queen Venus does take after her name. She's a beautiful woman with long dark blue hair. something Helia had inherited, with fair pale skin, and crystal blue eyes. Her husband, King Gavin was too a handsome man. He had jet black long (like Sky's) hair, Helia's same color of skin, and aqua blue eyes.

"What's that around her neck?" asked Sky

"It's a necklace that's been handing down to every queen since the beginning of Knightly. Almost like an heirloom." said Helia. **(AN: I'll post a picture of the necklace on Instagram)**

"And soon to be around Flora's neck" snickered Riven

"Alright calm down guys! Let's get some sleep before we wake up the entire school." said Sky dragging Brandon and Riven back to their rooms.

**(AN: Helia is roommates with Nabu since they both came later than the rest.)**

"We better get some rest. Tomorrow's another day." said Nabu laying down on his bed

Helia sighed, "Yeah" taking one last look at his parent's picture before turning his phone off and falling asleep to dream of a special someone. _Soon Flora, soon..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!<strong>

**Follow the series' Instagram ; NatureDestiny to view Queen Venus' necklace**


	7. Chapter 7: Our First

**Before you read the chapter I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all the support on this story. I know that everyone wants to know what happens next but school takes up my time. Understand that I upload a new chapter EVERY Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. If I had the time I would upload everyday but I don't. I pre write everything on paper during school so when Friday comes, I can just copy it. I hope everyone understands and get what I'm trying to say. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>~Alfea~<p>

RING! RING!

"Flora! Your boyfriend is calling you!" called out Musa

"Why do you keep saying that whenever someone calls me?" asked Flora

"Maybe it's him this time."

"The last time you said that, it was Jackson calling to ask when he should reserve the tickets."

"How is Jackson by the way? He was so sweet the last time we went to Linphea." asked Stella

"He's great. Now will you all shush?"

Stella and Musa gave each other a quick smirk to each other before going out of the room.

-"Hello? Flora?"

-"Yes?"

-"Hey, it's me Helia. Uh I thought you weren't going to pick up."

-"Why wouldn't I pick up?"

-"I thought you would've gotten sick of me by now."

-"I'd never get tired of you Helia."

-"You should know that I'd never get sick of you either, ever."

They both smiled at the thought of their feeling being the same.

-"That's very sweet of you to say."

-"Now, the reason why I called you is to ask you if you'd like to finish our walk since it was uh.."

-"Interrupted?"

-"There's the word."

Flora giggled, "Sure, I'd love to join you."

-"Great, I'll see you in front of Alfea in 20 minutes?"

-"It's a date. See you in 20. Bye." Flora hung up.

Helia was shocked that she had called their walk a 'date'. He couldn't even process a 'bye' to her.

Meanwhile Flora was looking through her closet to find an outfit. She practically threw every piece of clothing she owned to the floor. _I can't believe I can't find an outfit! It's time to pull out the big guns_

Grabbing her phone from her bed, she texted the only person she knew that could help her in a situation like this, Stella.

'_Need help! It's an emergency! N.O.F.D.' _(Need outfit for date)

Before she could turn around Stella had appeared in front of her.

"You called?"

"Yes, I need your help."

"Alright tell me the time, date, and location."

"Today, walk around Alfea's gardens and forest, and in 20 minutes."

"You're cutting me short Flora. But I'll make you look even more gorgeous in 10 minutes!"

"Good because that's all the time we have left."

"Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Wow Stella! Who knew you could pull off this in just a few minutes?" said Flora while examining Stella's handy work.<p>

"I think I just set a new personal record."

Stella had picked out an off the shoulder long sleeved crop top with a pink and ivory tribal print paired with high waisted denim shorts and with brown boots. Flora's hair was a low side braid.

"What do you think of the boots? I think they're better than some wedges cuz you never know where he'll take you next."

"It's just a walk but I guess it's better to be safe than sorry."

Looking out of the balcony window Stella saw Helia standing there waiting for Flora.

"You're Knight in Shining Armor is waiting for you Princess."

Taking one last look in the mirror Flora made her way to the gates of Alfea.

* * *

><p><em>Calm down Helia. It's just a walk. Breathe.<em>

Helia couldn't help but notice that some of the passing fairies were staring at him. Catching his attention was a sweet angelic voice calling his name

"Helia!"

He looked up and smiled at her meeting her halfway.

"You look great", he said.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

Helia was wearing a blue shirt and dark blue jeans with white sneakers. Reaching for her hand, he started leading her to the gardens for their 'date'.

As they were walking out Helia noticed that the lust the fairies had in their eyes were now filled with disappointment as they watched him leave with the nature fairy.

"So are you enjoying Red Fountain?" asked Flora

"I am. Although it's a bit different than I last remember it."

"How so?"

"Well for one I have some great friends. It's rare for me to find friends. Growing up I didn't have a lot of friends. I only had one friend. His name is Ned. We'd be the community trouble makers they called us. My parents told me Ned was a bad influence on me. Somehow my grandfather managed to convince them that having a friend makes everything better."

"I know how you feel. Before coming to Alfea and meeting the Winx, I'd be by myself all the time. The only person who kept me company and kept me leveled was Jackson."

"Your boyfriend?" asked a concerned Helia

Flora giggled, "No, not my boyfriend. An old family friend. He's been around since my father was a little boy. Besides it'd be pretty awkward for me to date a 53 year old man."

Helia chuckled at Flora's little joke. Still holding her hand, he helped her walk along a ledge.

"Being at Red Fountain for a second time shocked my family a lot."

"Why did you return to Red Fountain?"

Stopping, Helia took a hold of both of her hands. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You've brought a special light to my world. You've entered my heart and left a hole that only you can fill."

"But why me?"

Caressing her cheek Helia said, "Flora, you are the most powerful fairy I have ever met. You're so sweet and kind. Your beautiful jade green eyes mesmerized me, but what made me fall in love with you is your personality. Your beauty shines inside and out."

"Oh Helia." Flora blushed

"My sweet flower Flora." Leaning in, the moment Helia has been waiting for, he kissed her soft gentle lips. The kiss started off gentle but soon got a little more passionate. Helia lifted Flora off the edge not breaking the kiss. Flora put her hands on the sides of his face lifting her foot. She felt like they were the only ones in the world with no care in the world.

Breaking away for air, Helia put Flora down. Both of them had big smiles on their faces.

"It looks like it's starting to rain white petals" pointed Helia

Flora looked up and saw what he was referring to, "We're standing under a dogwood tree."

"This one's bigger than a normal one."

Flora walked over to the tree, "This one must be really special. Raised with love and care."

Helia hugged Flora from behind and said, "Just like you. I'm so lucky I found you."

Giving into the hug Flora closed her eyes and smiled, "Nature's Destiny."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Fav, Follow, and Review!<strong>

**To look at Flora's outfit go check it on the series' Instgram ; NatureDestiny**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the little romantic scene between Flora and Helia. Just a little Valentine's Day present from me to you.**

**I won't be uploading a new chapter tomorrow because I'll be out all day and don't know what time I'll come back. All I know is that I'll be coming home late and will be exhausted to do the next chapter. That's why I'll post the next chapter on Sunday and I'll post another on Monday since I won't have school. If you have any suggestions or anything don't be afraid to send me a PM or just leave it in a review. See ya'll on Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 8: Princess

**Sorry for the lack of chapters everyone but things are starting to pile up and I'm putting my schedule back to normal. **

* * *

><p>"Does this then make us official?" asked Helia<p>

"I don't know. From what I recall you never asked me to be your girlfriend."

Holding her hands in his and staring into those jade green eyes he adores, "Flora, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to."

Helia wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"I can't wait till we go to Linphea." he whispered in her ear. He leaned forward and planted his lips onto hers. He loved how soft her lips are. It gave him a rush. Flora moved her hands around his neck making the kiss more passionate.

Breaking for air, the new couple continued their walk through the forest.

"At what time are we leaving for Linphea?" asked Helia

"Friday at 7. I asked Jackson earlier today to reserve us two tickets."

"It sounds like you have everything all planned."

"I can't take all the credit. Jackson has been doing all of the physical part. He's been running around Linphea trying to keep me and my family in order."

"Speaking of your family, will we see them there as well?"

"My family?" asked Flora with concern and nervousness in her voice.

"Yes, your family. Are they going to be at the party as well or will we see them before?"

"Probably. I'm not sure. My family is very busy."

"With work?"

"Yeah, work." _It might as well be work right? Ruling a planet does take a lot of work._

"I suppose there's an up side to that."

"And what's the up side?"

"I get to spend more time alone with you."

"There'll be no time if I'm going to show you all of Linphea's sights before we go back home."

"I guess we'll have to make time."

"We'll see."

They continued talking about their trip before going back to Alfea and saying their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>-Winx Dorm-<p>

"So Flora you seem a lot happier since your walk with Helia." said Layla

"Is being happy now a bad thing?"

"No, but you aren't usually smiling this much."

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood."

Walking in Musa said, "Lightening up the mood is very rare for you Flo. Why don't you just spill the beans before we force it out of you."

"By the way she's smiling so much and being more happier than usual, I can say that Flo is officially taken." stated Tecna

"Figured" smirked Musa

"I'm so happy for you Flo!" said Layla while hugging her

"Thanks Layla but could you loosen your grip I can't breathe!"

"Sorry! Just got a little too excited."

"Have Bloom and Stella come back yet?" asked Flora

"Not yet."

"They're probably staying with Brandon and Sky." said Tecna

"Or at a motel room" smirked Musa

* * *

><p>-Red Fountain-<p>

"Helia and Flora huh? It's got a nice ring to it." said Nabu

"Thanks Nabu."

"Are you sure the girl you asked was Flora? It could've been a witch looking for some easy royalty." said Riven

"Of course it was her! I'd know Flora anywhere."

"Really?" asked Riven

"Really!"

"Just checking. Flora is important to all of us, not just you."

"I know, you've all known her for a much longer time than I have and care for her."

"At least you told her before anyone else got to her." said Nabu

"Yea, and in much quicker time than mainframe over here," said Riven. "It took him forever! Eventually he told Tecna his feelings and continued talking to her over the internet."

"Why are you talking about me Riven?" asked Timmy who was busy on his computer

"Nothing dork! Just get back to your computer."

"Hey, Timmy. What're you doing?" asked Helia

"Just getting some more information on the Linphea party. It's difficult to know anything since Linphea doesn't have much technology. Not even the media has any info on the party. Usually they're the first people that know about it."

"If you're having trouble I could ask Flora to ask her friend that helped us."

"No thanks. I almost got it. Never mind its just an old article on the King and Queen."

"You know I don't know much about Linphea's royal family. What does it say?"

"It just says that King Charles and Queen Alessandra have finally gotten their greatest wish come true."

"Which is?"

"Having an heir. They had a daughter but it doesn't give a lot of information. Like I said, Linphea's technology is very primitive. The media only got one picture of the King and Queen standing in the heart of the city with the Queen holding the baby in their arms."

"The baby must be the Princess."

"What's her name?" asked Nabu

"It doesn't say. The name is faded out almost as if they didn't want people knowing the name of the Princess."

"That's strange." said Helia

"Why wouldn't a royal family want their daughter's name known? All royalties are the same, boasting about their wealth and power." said Riven

The 3 other Specialists gave him a glare

"Linphea is different Riven. It says that King Charles is or forever will be Linphea's greatest ruler. It also says that the King and Queen don't boast because they respect everyone and see themselves equal to everyone." explained Timmy

"My grandfather told me that he knew King Charles' parents and says that Linphea has bloomed even more beautiful ever since King Charles took over."

"Okay, maybe all royalties aren't that bad." said Riven

"Guys, it's getting late. I think it's time for us to hit the hay." said Nabu letting out a yawn

"We'll ask Flora when we get to Linphea Timmy. Besides we'll meet the Princess and ask her ourselves why she doesn't show herself to the public."

"I guess you're right Helia. I'll even tell the King and Queen that they should allow more technology on Linphea."

"Good luck with that. Haha"

* * *

><p>-Thursday Afternoon; Red Fountain-<p>

Finishing packing for his trip in an hour, he couldn't help but wonder why he was needed back on Knightly. Remembering his conversation with his Grandfather earlier;

_"You asked for me grandfather?" asked Helia_

_"Yes. You're parents have asked for you to return to Knightly for a couple of days. They say it's urgent."_

_"Urgent? They want me to leave now? But I'm going to Linphea with Flora! I can't just leave her!"_

_"I'm sorry Helia. I'm only the delivery boy in this situation. When you arrive to Knightly, then you can ask your parents further questions. Go pack your things, the ship will leave in an hour. You're already late as it is."_

_"Can't I go to Alfea really quick to explain to Flora why I can't make it?"_

_"Call her. She'll understand that you have responsibilities. You have told her haven't you?"_

_"Not yet. I was planning on telling her on Linphea but now I won't be able to."_

_"You've never had trouble with girls, what's so different?"_

_"Flora isn't just any girl. She's the ONE."_

The last thing he said to his grandfather kept repeating in his head. He's finally found the missing piece to his happiness. The piece that makes him whole. Helia picked up his phone and dialed Flora's number.

-"Helia? Are you ready?"

-"Flora, there's something I need to say."

-"Alright."

-"I can't make it today. My parents want me to come home for a couple of days. I'm sorry."

-"It's fine. I understand. Family comes first right?"

-"Flora, I'm so so so so sorry. I wish this didn't have to happen."

-"We can go another time. I'll be fine. You go and visit your family."

-"Flora I promise you that I'll make it up to you somehow. I'll see you when I get back."

-"Okay, bye."

-"Flora!-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Flora had already hung up.

* * *

><p>-Alfea;Winx Dorm-<p>

"Hey Flo! Were you just talking to Helia?" asked Layla

"Yea, he called to say that he couldn't make it."

Layla ran to hug to give her a hug, "Oh Flo I'm so sorry that this had to happen. I know how much you and Helia had planned this trip."

"Thanks Layla. Helia and I can visit Linphea some other time."

"I'm glad that you're taking this well."

"Now, if you'll excuse me but I have some tickets to cancel."

"Aren't you still going to Linphea?"

"I am but not by train. I need to call Jackson to tell him to cancel the tickets."

"Alright but if you still want to talk, I'm just a room away."

Giving Layla a smile, she started calling her favorite Linphea worker.

-"Jackson speaking how may I help you?"

-"Hey Jackson! It's me, Flora!"

-"Princess! It's so nice to hear from you again."

-"The same goes to you."

-"Now, how may I be a service to you?"

-"I need you to cancel the tickets you got for me."

-"I hope you don't mind me asking but why?"

-"My...companion can't make it. I have no use for the tickets now."

-"Princess you must still come with or without companion. Your parents shall be devastated if you don't come."

-"Relax Jackson! I'm still coming but not by train. I was hoping you could send a ship for me and I'll need a ship sent to Alfea the day after tomorrow to pick up my friends."

-"Consider it done! The ship should arrive shortly."

-"Thank you Jackson."

* * *

><p>-Red Fountain-<p>

"Sire, we're ready to depart."

"Did you check and make sure everything is fine?" asked Helia

"We did, three times."

Helia knew that he couldn't stall for time any longer, he had to leave. "Alright, let's go already."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

_Forgive me Flora_

* * *

><p>-Alfea-<p>

"Your highness, it's such a pleasure to see you again." said Jackson

"What a surprise! I didn't know you'd be coming." said Flora while giving him a hug

"Of course I wanted to come. I'm the first to see how much you've grown in such a few months."

"Everyone has to grow up eventually."

"Yes that is true but I still see the young princess in you."

"You mean the one that shot your shoulder with an arrow?" giggled Flora

"The very one. The scar just reminds me of the day you got to spend more time with your father whom shall be happy to see his princess come home for her party."

"Speaking of the party, do you know what special announcement my parents are going to make?"

Jackson sighed, "I'm sorry Flora. I wish I could tell you but it's not in my place to say. Come along, it's going to be quite a trip with Angus driving."

"Angus came along as well? This is really going to a long trip after all."

"Princess Flora!" yelled Angus

"Angus! It's so nice to see you again!"

"The honor is mine Princess. Strap in! You know I like a fast engine starter."

Meanwhile in Helia's ship the guard driving wasn't paying attention to the sky and almost crashed into another ship.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled the guard driving. "Damn Linphea ships." he mumbled

"What did you say?" asked Helia

"I'm sorry sire. A Linphea ship almost crashed into us."

"Linphea? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Linphea's seal was on the side of the ship. I saw 3 passengers. Two males and one female."

_Flora..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Fav, Follow, and Review!<strong>

**Every review it greatly appreciated. It motivates me to continue and it helps me know that there are people actually reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: Home At Last

**Hey everyone! I'm feeling a little under the weather but I still wanted to get this chapter out for you guys. Dedicated or what? Before I forget I just wanted to explain Jackson and Angus' roles. Jackson is the Linphea's royal family's butler, he's been around since King Charles was a young boy. And Angus is just a pilot for the family. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>~Linphea's Ship~<p>

"What did we hit anyways?" asked Flora

"We hit another ship Princess. But don't worry, it was just a scratch."

"Do you know what ship we hit?" I'd like to send them an apology for my reckless driver."

"I apologize Princess. I'll take care of it when we land."

"Thank you. I don't want to ruin Linphea's reputation."

"And we won't Princess. Just sit and relax till we arrive," said Jackson.

"You're right. What could go wrong?"

* * *

><p>~Knightly's Ship~<p>

"Sir we've arrived."

Helia had dozed off on his way back home. Usually he'd be eager to be home but not this time. He was still thinking about Flora and how she was doing. Was she sad? Angry? Both? "Already? That was faster than usual."

"Usually we pick you up from art school, not Magix."

"That's true. Is Maurice around? I need to speak if him," asked Helia.

"I'll go find him. Where shall he meet you?"

"I'll wait for him with my parents."

"As you wish."

"Helia!"

Helia turned around to see his mother running up to him following close behind was his father.

"Oh my son! I've missed you so much!" said Queen Venus

"I've missed you too mother."

"I'm glad you decided to come home."

"Grandfather said it was urgent so I rushed home. What was so urgent that I had to cancel my other plans?"

"You're needed here in Knightly my son. You need to understand that every once in a while we need you home to take your place as Prince," said King Gavin speaking for the first time.

"My place? That was the urgent news? I had to cancel my trip for you to tell me something I've known for my entire life?"

"Please Helia. Calm down. I also wanted your opinion on the party I'm throwing in a few weeks. I heard you met some friends and thought what better way than Helia to invite his new friends from school home to a welcoming party." explained Queen Venus.

"A party? What kind of party?" asked Helia

"I was thinking a black and white party."

"You've never thrown that type of party before."

"Exactly. Now come inside and settle in. We have a lot of catching up to do. Tell us about your new friends."

* * *

><p>~Linphea~<p>

"Flora!"

"Miele!"

"I've missed you so much! The palace has been so boring without you." said Miele

Picking up Miele in her arms, "I've missed you too little one."

"Are you going to stay for the party?"

"Of course."

"We're going to dance ALL night right?"

Flora giggled, "Yes Miele. All night long!"

"Yippee!"

Walking into the castle, the guards bowed and welcomed Flora back to Linphea with open arms. Flora has always enjoyed coming home but not because she got to be pampered but because of the energy Linphea and it's people give.

"Flora, my beautiful daughter has returned!" proclaimed King Charles

Putting down Miele, Flora ran to her father to give him a hug.

"Dad, I'm not all that beautiful."

"On the contrary Flora, you're one of the most beautiful girls in the whole universe."

Turning around Flora saw her mother walking towards her with open arms.

"Mom!"

"Flora, although you're my daughter I'd like it if you'd give yourself more credit. You're a very beautiful girl, inside and out. It's very hard to find someone like you." said Queen Alessandra

"Yes, mother. I'll try."

"Good. Has Jackson explained to you that we'll be going over our guest list and dress adjustments in a few hours?"

"He explained everything on the way here."

"Mom, can I help Flora pick out a dress?" asked Miele

"Of course. Flora you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. Besides I'll need an expert to advise me which dress I should wear and who else than my favorite little sister Miele."

"But I'm your only sister!"

The royal family started laughing and Miele dragged Flora upstairs to her room to pick out a dress.

Coming in from the family room Jackson appeared, "Sire, there's a phone call for you."

"She's grown so much hasn't she Jackson?" asked King Charles

"I said the same thing your highness."

"Now let's see who's calling shall we?"

* * *

><p>~Knightly Castle~<p>

"Maurice."

"Yes, Prince Helia."

"Can you bring my dinner up to my room? Tell my parents that I'm not feeling too well but don't worry them."

"I'll be up in 5 minutes"

That's all he ever had, 5 minutes to himself. He used his timed wisely and called Nabu at Red Fountain.

-"Hello?"

-"Nabu, it's me Helia."

-"Hey, how's Linphea?"

-"I don't know! My parents called for me to come home."

-"Wow, how did Flora take the news?"

-"Good I suppose but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

-"Okay, talk to me."

-"I need you to come pick me up from Knightly and take me to Linphea."

-"Are you asking me to kidnap you? Are you insane?!"

-"Listen, I don't have much time left. Bring a Red Fountain ship to Knightly with the rest of the guys and come pick me up so we can go to Linphea and I can see Flora. Coming to Knightly was a waste of time! I should be there with her, she shouldn't be by herself."

-"By herself? The Winx are going tomorrow and I'm betting Stella will get some good looking guy to dance with Flora."

-"Are you trying to make me feel better? Because you're not helping!"

-"Alright calm down! I'll be there to pick you up with Riven and Brandon tomorrow."

-"What about Sky and Timmy?"

-"They left about 3 hours ago. They should be arriving soon."

"Helia, open the door. I've got your dinner." said Maurice

-"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Helia got up and went to let Maurice in. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Helia ate his dinner quickly and went to bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Flora awoke with knocking at her door. "Who is it?"<p>

"Jackson, Princess."

"Come in."

"Good morning Princess. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning to you Jackson. I slept fine but a little too peaceful which is rare for me." giggled Flora.

"From what you tell me your roommates are wild, aren't they?"

"Very."

"I came to ask what would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmm? Perhaps the chef's special scrambled eggs with a fruit salad?"

"Strawberries with cream?" Jackson suggested, familiar with the Princess's tastes.

"Perfect," Flora said with a smile. "You know my favorites Jackson."

When her breakfast was delivered shortly after she finished getting ready for the day, Jackson had seen that the chef included her favorite tea, as well.

Flora first ate the fruit salad first, seated at a small table on her balcony, and then the scrambled eggs. She drank two cups of tea, a great favorite of hers, and picked daintly at the strawberries swimming in heavy cream.

The Spring dawn was much too beautiful for her sour mood towards her party and Helia not being here with her. But nature overlooked the resentments and the warm sum rose in a brilliant golden haze, illuminating the world in shimmering splendor. The fresh new leaves on the trees gleamed, the fragrance of early roses filled the air.

The delicious food helped soothe her down as did the lusting Spring morning. She was able to review the rest of her day with her right hand in the palace, Lucy. Even though Lucy didn't have her full attention, Flora still managed to remember what she had to. Her mind was full of memories and thoughts of Helia. From the first day they met till the first time they kissed.

She sighed. It was a shame that Helia had to go home to his parents.

* * *

><p>Helia didn't sleep, or it seemed as though he hadn't slept when Ned, his best friend, came calling and woke him. <strong>(AN: Ned is a servant and Helia's only friend growing up.)<strong>

"Go away," Helia muttered as Ned pulled back the curtains and let the sun into his room.

"Rise and shine! We have an appointment to see some prime horses at the arena." He jerked another curtain allowing more sunlight into the room.

"Go without me." The young Prince's voice was muffled by the pillow he'd pulled over his head.

"Lord Simon is selling his racers. And you want that big black of his. Or last I heard, you did. I suppose we can let Blandford buy it instead." Ned lifted the pillow from his face. "Is that a yes or no?" He knew that Helia would crawl a hundred miles rather than let Henry Blandford buy a horse he's been wanting. "Maurice is sending up coffee as we speak. Don't worry, we still have half an hour left."

"Remind me one of these days to resign your position." His words were clear now, for Helia had flung a pillow at Ned.

"Hey! Watch the hair will you?" Ned yelped, soothing his sleek blonde curly hair behind his ears.

Fully awake now, Helia rose from his bed with a sigh, feeling more fatigued and stressed than when he'd gone to sleep. He knew the arena owners wouldn't wait, he moved towards his dressing room.

"Thanks for reminding me of that black." He yawned and stretched. "I just wish it wasn't so early."

"It's almost noon, Helia." Ned said, following him. "Since when did you need more than a couple of hours of sleep?"

"Don't question me. I'm exhausted."

"Is this where I ask, 'And why is that?' I hear you had plans before your parents made you come home."

"Does this kingdom have nothing else to talk about but my personal life?"

"But you keep us all entertained. What would the gossip be in this boring place if you decided to pursue your poetry career."

"Maybe I will," Helia muttered, walking over to the bathroom. "I'll move to the country. Away from this madness!"

Ned chuckled, "That would be very rare. Especially on how long you'd even last in the country. Your parents would send a search team after you."

Shooting his friend a black look, Helia stepped inside the shower. Standing under the warm water, he wondered how much he really wanted Lord Simon's horse. He was very stressed about the events that are happening in a few hours.

"Have you fallen asleep in there?"

Ned's remark disrupted his thoughts. "I do need to sleep one of these nights," he grumbled.

"After we get back from the arena. Once we're finished, we'll take you to a nice shady tree for you to nap under."

* * *

><p>Flora didn't expect her friends to decline her invitation for a ride to Linphea. They told her that they'll make a surprise entrance Linphea will never forget. She wasn't shocked but accepted her friends' decision.<p>

"Flora? The car is here to take you to the hospital."

"Thank you Lucy. I'll be down in a minute. I just have to grab some books."

Whenever Flora comes home she likes to go down to the hospital and read to the children and the other patients. Making their stay at the hospital more enjoyable. Flora donates her time and money to the hospital. Before the hospital use to lack medicine and other supplies. They couldn't afford to take care of most of their patients and sent most of them home to get even more sick. One day when Queen Alessandra was pregnant with Miele, the royal family was taking their stroll in the heart of Linphea. The Queen's water broke and had rushed her to the hospital. Waiting for Miele to be born, Flora took notice that the hospital was gloomy. There she decided to help the hospital and volunteer to make it a less gloomy place.

Inside the car Flora asked, "Did you get those two dozen yellow lilies I asked for?"

"They're waiting for you at the hospital."

"What about the supplies? Are they all in top shape?"

"No, the hospital is lacking some supplies and are running low. We'll need to order more."

"Is the supplier not making his side of the deal?"

"He's been giving us less than we ordered."

"Is there anyone else that can supply us the supplies?"

"The hospital we're working on in Knightly has good suppliers that'll give us even better products for a lower price."

"Did you say Knightly?"

"Yes, the other hospital we're working with. They've been really happy with the help you've given them and would like it if you came and visited. It's one of the things I mentioned earlier this morning."

"Of course. Make an appointment and get back to me."

"Already made one. You're scheduled in two weeks."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope yall enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review! Every single one helps!<strong>

**Don't forget to follow "Nature's Destiny" 's official Instagram; NatureDestiny**


	10. Chapter 10: Party

**Before you ready chapter 10, I just wanted to know if you guys feel if I rushed into Flora and Helia's relationship. If you feel like I did, I'm sorry but I just really wanted to get into the drama I have planned for these two. Tell me what you think in a PM or a review. Now you may enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>~Alfea~<p>

"Are you sure we shouldn't have accepted Flora's invitation on that ship?" asked Layla

"I'm positive!" answered Stella. "Traveling by portals is way better than sitting on some crummy ship for hours!"

"Besides, this way we'll get there much more faster," stated Tecna.

"Did Flora say if the party had a theme?" asked Bloom

"No but I'm pretty sure it's a formal party."

"So that means dresses!" yelled Stella

"Great," mumbled Musa

"Cheer up Musa! We're going to our best friend's party at her castle and we get to look hot at the same time! What more could you ask for?"

"I don't know maybe our boyfriends?!"

"My snookums and the rest of the boys are busy anyways. They left on a mission a few hours ago."

"Sky hasn't called me in a while. Do you think they're alright?" asked Bloom

"The Specialists know how to handle themselves Bloom. Stop worrying about them and start getting ready or Flora will start think that something happened to us." said Layla.

* * *

><p>~Linphea~<p>

"Get those macaroons to the ball room immediately!"

"No! This is horrible! Take it back!"

"The drapes have to go higher!"

All throughout the castle everyone was getting ready for tonight. The chefs were over working themselves, the maids were scrubbing even harder, the guards were on higher alert than ever, not letting anyone go in without an invitation. The King and Queen were also getting ready in their chambers. Flora had 5 maids plus Miele helping her get ready.

"What do you think of my dress Flora?" asked Miele. She was wearing a pale pink dress with a white sweater over it, white flats, and her hair was held back with a white flower pin.

"You look beautiful. Everyone will have their eyes on you." answered Flora

"No, Flora. Today is your day! It's your birthday after all. I even helped pick out your birthday present with mom and dad."

"Thank you Miele. That was sweet of you for helping."

"You're welcome. Now what shoes are you going to wear?"

"Since my dress is mostly green, why not pick out some pink ones?"

"I know which ones! I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!" called out Miele as she went into Flora's walk in closet to look for the pair of shoes she wanted Flora to wear.

"She's so energetic, isn't she?" one of the maids said.

"That's Miele."

"When you're in Magix, Miele likes to go around and talk to the staff members."

"Really? What does she say?" asked Flora turning her head to the side for them to add the accessories. "I hope she doesn't bother anyone."

"No, not at all. She's no bother. She tells anyone who listens about you. How you're the best sister and that you'll be a wonderful Queen when your time comes."

Flora smiled, "She knows how to make someone smile that's for sure."

"We're done with your hair. Now let's get that dress on."

Flora's dress is a green and pink gown, the corset and layer over the gown being pink and the rest green. **(AN:Will post pic on Instagram) **Her hair was in a long braid with pink flowers.

"You are definitely going to swoon the guests tonight Princess."

"Thank you. All of you. Without your help I wouldn't look half as good."

"Flora! I found the shoes!" yelled Miele

"Which ones did you pick?"

"I looked at the shoes in your closet but none of those matched so I went over to mom's room and grabbed these!" she said pulling from behind her back a pair of white heels with gold bottoms.

"I can't wear these. They belong to mom. You shouldn't have taken them without her permission."

"I asked and she said it was okay. Please Flora! You gotta wear these tonight!"

Flora knew that she couldn't hurt her little sister's feeling, "Okay. I'll wear them." Taking them from Miele's hands on place them on the bed beside her. "Uh, do you think you can all lend me a hand and help me put on my shoes? I can't find my feet!"

The room was filled with laughter helping Flora put her shoes on.

* * *

><p>~Knightly~<p>

_Where are they? They should be here by now,_ Helia thought.

RING! RING!

-"Hello?" answered Helia

-"We're here!"

-"Nabu?"

-"No, it's Stella!" Nabu said sarcastically

-"No time for jokes. Where are you?"

-"We're parked near the castle. You need to run into the forest till you get to a clear path, we'll be waiting there."

-"I'll be there in a few minutes."

-"AND DON'T YOU DARE TAKE YOUR SWEET TIME!" yelled Riven

-"I won't! Now be quiet and get the ship ready to head to Linphea."

"Helia? I heard screaming are you okay?" asked Maurice from outside his bedroom door

"Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Alright. I'll be back to inform you when dinner is being serve."

Helia hung up his phone and grabbed two suitcases from his closet and began piling in clothes into them. Finishing packing, more like stuffing, his clothes, he headed to his window thinking of a way to jump.

"Hey Helia. Maurice wanted me to tell you that your parents are traveling to-What the hell are you doing?!"

Helia jerked his head to the door to see Ned closing the door walking towards him.

"Can you be any louder?!" Helia hissed

"Sorry man but what the hell are you thinking? You can't jump out the window! Are you seriously thinking of leaving your parents without an heir!"

"What are you talking about? I'm jumping out to escape not committing suicide!"

"Oh. Why?" asked Ned

"I'm going to see my gi-my friend."

Pointing to the suitcases, "And seeing your 'friend' requires two suitcases?"

"I'm going back to Magix after."

"Uh huh. This friend must really be special for you to go and disobey your parents. Even more special than me."

"Will you shut up and toss me the suitcases after I jump."

"What I'm I going to tell Maurice when he comes looking for you in an hour?"

Sitting on the ledge of his window preparing to jump, Helia said, "Tell him that I went to bed early and to not disturb me for any reason."

"Got it. Now you ready?"

"What do you-AHH!" Ned had pushed Helia off the ledge but good thing he reacted fast and used his glove to grab a hold of a nearby tree. "You're so dead!"

"In coming!" called out Ned swinging the suitcases out the window. "Good luck with your girlfriend!"

Helia picked up his suitcases and started running towards the forest. _One of these days Ned. _

* * *

><p>~Linphea~<p>

"How I hate wearing these." grumbled Timmy struggling with his bow tie

"I don't like wearing those. They make me feel like I'm choking." said Sky helping him with his tie.

"I'm just wearing this so I can look presentable when I'm speaking with the King and Queen."

"Are you still with the whole 'Add more technology on Linphea' plan?" asked Sky

"I won't give up Sky. And Linphea is the first of many planets that I'm going to convince."

"Oh yeah? Who's next on your list?" chuckled Sky

"Eraklyon."

"Very funny Timmy."

"I'm serious."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now hurry! They're beginning to announce the royal family and I want to be the first to approach the King and Queen."

Still dazed over the thought of Timmy talking to his father about the technology of Eraklyon, "Huh? Wait for me Timmy!"

Meanwhile the royal family was waiting on top of the stairs waiting for Jackson to present them.

"Are you nervous?" Flora asked Miele

"Nope! I've been practicing with mommy."

"She makes your father play Jackson's role." said Queen Alessandra

"I'm sorry to interrupt your majesties but it's time to begin." said Jackson opening the doors. "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. IT IS MY HONOR TO PRESENT TO YOU LINPHEA'S ROYAL FAMILY. KING CHARLES AND QUEEN ALESSANDRA OF LINPHEA!"

The King and Queen descended down the stairs smiling and waving to their guests.

"There they are Sky." said Timmy with a excitement in his voice while bowing.

"Calm down Timmy. You're starting to sweat."

"Oh no! Not again!" yelled Timmy frantically getting out his handkerchief

"AND NOW FOR THE GUEST OF HONOR TONIGHT"

"Shh Timmy! The Princess is coming out."

"BEING ACCOMPANIED BY HER YOUNGER SISTER PRINCESS MIELE, MAY I PRESENT TO YOU THE BIRTHDAY GIRL, PRINCESS FLORA OF LINPHEA!"

The guards opened the doors once more and Flora and Miele came down to the party. Putting their biggest smiles and waving to the guests. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Flora's eyes grew big with horror.

"FLORA?!" Timmy and Sky yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a bit short but little cliff hanger for tomorrow? Hope yall enjoyed! <strong>

**Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review! **

**To see Flora's dress, make sure to check out the official "Nature's Destiny" 's Instagram; NatureDestiny**


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets

**Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story, it means a lot to me. I can't believe I started this story almost a month ago and it's already popular. I was looking through the stats on the story and saw that so many of you read from all over the world. It's insane to me. I also wanted to tell you guys that I changed my pen name because my old one was bleh. Don't worry it's still me! I also wanted to inform you guys that I will NOT give up on this story! I already have 3 sequels for "Nature's Destiny" after it's finished. And when the "Nature's Destiny" series is all over, I have another story for you guys. Sorry for the rambling just wanted to update you guys on what's going on. Now go enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>"FLORA?!" yelled Timmy and Sky<p>

Flora's eyes grew with shock, she had forgotten all about Sky being the Prince of Eraklyon and that her father must've invited his father.

"Sky? Timmy? What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We're here to celebrate Linphea's Princess's birthday." answered Timmy

"And to meet her but it seems we already know her."

"Sky, Timmy, please let me explain."

"Ah! Flora, I see you've met Prince Sky." said King Charles walking over with Queen Alessandra

"Your highness." bowed Sky and Timmy. "Flora and I have already met."

"What are the chances of that?"

"Mother, Father, these are my friends from Magix. You know Prince Sky of Eraklyon and this is Timmy of Zenith."

"King Charles? Queen Alessandra? If I may, I'd like to speak to you about Linphea's technology use." said Timmy

"Please, no need to be formal. Friends of Flora's are friends of our's. Call me Charlie."

"And you can call me Ali."

"Okay. Charlie. Ali."

"Sky, Flora why don't you both go and start the dance floor while we go and talk?" said Queen Alessandra

Sky turned to Flora, "Would you like to dance?" putting out his hand.

Taking his hand Flora agreed. The guests made way for them to head to the dance floor. Sky bowed and Flora curtsied and the music began playing for them to start dancing. Placing her hand on his shoulder and his around her waist, they began dancing.

"Sky, please let me explain."

"Why would you keep this secret Flora? Why didn't you tell us you're the Princess of Linphea?"

"I didn't want you and the rest of the guys to think different of me."

"Why would we think different of you?"

"Because. I'm a quiet person, and I thought if I told you about my title you'd think I was lying."

"Flora we know that you're not a liar and if you would've told us earlier we would've believed you."

"Really?"

"Really. But I have one last question for you."

"What is it?"

"Have you told Helia yet?"

Flora sighed. She knew Sky would be asking her that question sooner or later. "No, I haven't yet."

"You and Helia are exactly the same." whispered Sky but Flora heard what he said.

"And you need to learn how to whisper."

"You heard huh?"

"What? That Helia is a Prince? I already knew. Have you met our friends?"

Sky laughed, "It goes to show that our friends can't keep a secret."

"You'll keep my secret won't you? I don't want the rest of them to hear from somebody else."

"Even though I just blurted out Helia's secret, you still want me to keep this one?"

"I know you can keep a secret. Please Sky."

"Alright, I won't tell them but you'll have to tell them eventually."

"I know. I planned on telling them when I go back to Magix."

"Do the Winx know about.. you know?"

"They're my best friends. Of course they know."

The song ended.

"Thank you for trusting me. Now I have to go find Timmy before he turns Linphea into a mini Zenith."

Before Flora could say goodbye to Sky, someone else had asked for a dance and Flora couldn't decline. What they didn't know is that even though everyone wa s watching them inside, others were watching outside as well.

* * *

><p>~Red Fountain Ship~<p>

"Are you sure this is the way to Linphea Nabu?" asked Helia

"For the last time, yes!"

"Wait, weren't we suppose to take a turn before we reached the Snowy Mountains?" asked Riven

"Really Riven? Snowy Mountains?"

"What? That's what they're called."

"I wish Timmy was here. He knows how to get to anywhere." said Brandon

"Well Timmy is on Linphea."

"Where I should be with Flora." stated Helia

"And you will be there! In 6 hours." murmured Nabu

"What was that Nabu?"

"Nothing Helia."

"Is everything okay?"

"Just peachy."

* * *

><p>~Linphea~<p>

"MAY I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE?" called out King Charles. "IT IS TIME FOR THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!"

The guests all stopped from doing what they were doing and gave King Charles their full attention.

"AS YOU KNOW, TODAY IS MY DAUGHTER FLORA'S BIRTHDAY. IT IS LINPHEA'S TRADITION WHEN AN HEIR TURNS 18 THAT THEY GET ENGAGED. MY WIFE AND I DECIDED FOR FLORA TO CHOOSE HER HUSBAND."

_What is my dad talking about? _thought Flora.

"FLORA WILL YOU PLEASE COME AND JOIN YOUR MOTHER AND I?"

Flora made her way to her parents that were standing in front of the thrones.

"NOW IT IS MY PRESTIGIOUS HONOR TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE PRINCESS OF LINPHEA IS ENGAGED!"

Flora's mouth hung open but immediately closed it. She was speechless. Her parents broke the promise they made to her years ago. The crowd was loving it. Cheering that that Flora is engaged and will become a great ruler like her parents with her new fiance.

"PLEASE WELCOME LINPHEA'S FUTURE KING, MARQUIS ANDREW!"

A tall, fair skin, brown hair and eyes young man walked towards the royal family and bowed before taking Flora's hand and placed a kiss upon it.

"Princess, it is an honor to marry just a beautiful girl like you."

"Thank you."

"HOW ABOUT THE COUPLE SHARE THEIR FIRST DANCE?"

Andrew took a hold of Flora's and led her to the dance floor.

"Andrew I don't know-"

"Please, we're engaged. Call me Andy."

"Okay, Andy. I had no idea that my parents organized...all of this!"

"It's okay. Your parents saw that you need a husband to help you rule Linphea. I just so happen to be the best candidate."

Flora sighed, "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit short and all but I wanted to stop right here. <strong>

**Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Revealed

**Before ya'll get into the chapter, I just wanted to apologize for not uploading on this story. It's been raining like crazy these past couple of days and it didn't help that my laptop charger went missing till I found it in the morning the next day. I wanted to also celebrate Flora's birthday yesterday by uploading a new FloraxHelia story called "Teenage Miracle". I would like it if you guys checked it out and leave some thoughts. Thanks and sorry for the long ramble!**

* * *

><p>~Red Fountain Ship~<p>

"It's 2:30! Who's turn is it to drive?" asked Brandon

"Ugh, it's my turn," complained Riven

"Finally!"

"How much longer till we get to Linphea?" asked Helia. "We've been driving for hours now!"

"Not much longer lover boy. Now go get some rest! You don't want Flora to see you looking like crap do you?"

"I guess you're right. Thanks Riven."

~Winx; Alfea Dorm~

"Bloom you need to stop crying!" said Musa

"I-I can't!"

"What you need to do is man up!" said Layla

"Man?..I used to call Sky my man!"

"I don't see why you're so upset. It was just a friendly dance, nothing more, nothing less." said Stella while filing her nails.

"It wasn't just a dance! He was talking, laughing, and smiling with her! Sky never does that with me when we dance!"

"So?"

"So! Sky probably likes her more! He didn't even tell me he was going to go! My own roommate! Can you believe that?"

"Exactly! She's your roommate! She would never do that to you." said Tecna

"People change Tec! Apparently she changed too fast if you know what I mean."

"I don't."

"Isn't it obvious? First she's all happy with the Prince of Knightly and when our backs are turn, she's with the Prince of Eraklyon!"

"Are you crazy?!" yelled Musa. "Flora would never two time anyone! And you should know that already!"

"I agree with Musa." said Layla. "I know my best friend and she's the nicest person in the whole universe!"

"I need to be alone. Can you please get out."

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>~Linphea~<p>

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ugh!" Flora pulled her sheets over her head, "Come in!"

"I'm sorry to wake you Princess but the Marquis is downstairs in the garden waiting to have breakfast with you." said Jackson

"I'll be down in 20 minutes. In the meantime, offer him some coffee while he waits."

"Already have but he refuses to eat or drink anything until you join him."

"He's polite, I'll give him that."

"Shall I tell the chef to make the regular?" asked Jackson

"Not today. I think I'll have a fruit parfait and some toast with tea. Ask the Marquis what he'd like."

"As you wish. I'll see you in the garden."

Flora got up and headed to the shower. She decided to wear a fully lined dress with a cream bodice that has lace detailing around the waistband, paired with a pink tulle skirt and tan wedges. For accessories she put on a watch and gold bracelet and a cream/gold necklace. **(AN:Check on Instagram for the outfit)**

_'Cmon Flora. It's just breakfast no big deal.' _Flora sighed and went out to her balcony and saw Andy waiting for her with Jackson. _'I miss you so much Helia'_

Flora walked out of her room and went downstairs to meet with her 'fiance'. She had grown to dislike the word, even though she wants to get married, right now isn't the best time and she didn't want to marry a complete stranger. To marry without love should be illegal. As she walked down she greeted some of the other workers.

"Good morning Princess Flora. It's nice to have you back in the castle," the majordomo, Walter, said beaming.

"I've been meaning to return for a while now," Flora replied. "I couldn't miss the party. How is Mary doing?"

"She's going to be running again soon. The doctor took off the cast a couple of days ago."

Walter's daughter Mary had fallen from one of the trees in the garden and broke her leg, and the hospital that Flora was hoping to bring up again had treated the young girl.

"It's good to see you again Princess." The footman opened the door for her.

"Thank you Paul. Has your fiance set a date for the wedding yet?"

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled. "On Midsummer Day."

"Congratulations! I knew she couldn't wait."

"Your parents have allowed her to join the staff."

"That's wonderful. Yvette is one of the best seamstresses I know."

Flora had always taken an interest in the staff's families, and they made sure to always update her whenever they got a chance. Some say that they know her better than her own family. In a way, they were her family. Before Miele was born, Flora would always be alone. There were no kids her age to play with so she would help the staff members finish their duties early so they could play with her.

"The chef prepared your favorite cup of tea for you this morning," Paul noted as he led her out to the garden. "He had a feeling you'd need it today."

"He would be correct."

When they reached the garden, Paul excused himself and left. Andy stood up and greeted her.

"Good morning Princess. You look amazing as always."

"Thank you. What a nice thing to say."

"Please sit. I'd like to discuss wedding plans. My mother already talked it over with Queen Alessandra and they decided to have the wedding here in Linphea's royal gardens."

"That's nice. I'll have to talk a few things over with my mother."

* * *

><p>~Red Fountain Ship~<p>

"Lover boy! We've arrived on Linphea!" yelled Riven

Startled, Helia woke up and fell off his chair, "We're here?! Finally!"

"Calm down Helia. Before you go jump off the ship how about we find out where Flora is."

"You're right. How are we going to find her?"

"Let me call Stella. She knows how to find someone in a heartbeat." answered Brandon

-"Hello?"

-"Hey sunshine. It's Brandon. I wanted to ask if you know where Flora is."

-"Flora? Why do you ask?"

-"You know that mission we're on?"

-"What about it?"

-"Helia dragged us to Linphea so he could be with Flora."

-"She's at the castle."

-"Thanks, I'll call you tonight."

-"Bye hun. Love you."

"Well? Where is she?" asked Helia

"Stella says she's at the castle."

"Still? Shouldn't she be at home?" asked Nabu

"The King and Queen must've asked for her or she stayed the night."

"Well let's get going boys!"

Riven parked the ship outside Linphea's castle.

"Do you want us to wait out here or go in with you?" asked Nabu

"I think I'll go in by myself."

"Good luck buddy."

Helia got off the ship and approached Linphea's gates.

"Halt. State your name and business."

"My name is Helia and I wish to speak with Flora. I was told that I can find her here."

"I'm sorry but Flora is busy at the moment. Please come back in a few hours."

"What? You don't understand! I've traveled a long way!"

"Get in line kid. Everyone wants to meet Flora."

"I've already met her! She's my girlfriend! Let me in!"

"Your information is incorrect. Flora has no boyfriend but a-"

"Yes she does! Now let me in!"

"What is going on here?" asked an elderly man

"He wishes to speak with Flora, Jackson."

_'Jackson?'_ "Wait, you're Jackson?" asked Helia

"Yes. And who might you be? I believe we've never met before."

"I know you don't know who I am but I know who you are. Flora talks about you a lot. You're the one who helped us get the train tickets to get to Linphea."

"So you're Flora's companion. She mentioned she had no use for them and called me to pick her up on one of Linphea's ships."

"You do know who I am! Where's Flora? I have to speak to her."

"Let him in."

The guards opened the gates and let Helia in.

"Follow me. Flora is currently eating breakfast in the garden."

"She stayed the night?"

"Of course she did. Where else did you think she'd go?"

"I thought she'd gone home after the party."

"She did."

"But didn't you say-"

"We've arrived. Please wait here while I tell Flora you've come to visit. What's your name again?"

"Helia."

"Wait here Helia."

Helia saw Jackson walk up to Flora and whisper something in her ear. She turned to look where he was waiting and gave him a small smile which he returned. Then she whispered something to his ear and then he came back.

"Flora will see you in the family room. Follow me."

Helia walked behind Jackson but before he left he turned back and saw Flora stand from the table and excuse herself with who she was sitting with.

_'Who is that?"_ wondered Helia

"Flora will be with you in a few minutes. Make yourself at home." said Jackson and left.

"Thank you." Helia walked in and saw that the room was lit up with the large windows allowing the sun to come in. It showed a great view of the garden. He also noticed that on top of the fireplace was a large painting of Linphea. He was fascinated with the amazing details the painter used.

"I see you like the painting."

Interrupting his thoughts, he turned to see the reason why he was here standing near the entrance to the room.

"It's amazing." said Helia

"It just so happens to be my favorite in the whole palace."

"Who painted it?"

"A nobody painter by the name of Roberto Dominguez. It makes the painting even more special."

"It does." Helia walked over to Flora and embraced her. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to explain."

"I do. My parents used a stupid excuse to bring me home."

"They're your parents, you had to go."

"That's no excuse for leaving you alone."

"Helia, it isn't the first time someone's had to go home because of their parents and the next time-"

"There will be no next time Flora. I'm not leaving you anymore."

"What if it's important?"

"It won't. Trust me. I know my parents, they've always done this. It's their way of saying 'Helia, we need you home to do your duties'" he said trying to impersonate his father's voice.

Flora giggled, "Okay, okay! No more listening to your parents Helia."

"You're a bad influence you know."

"I should be saying the same thing to you."

Helia took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Flora, it's time I told you the truth."

"You don't have to tell me anything."

"I have to. You see the reason why my parents called me is because I'm a..I'm a.."

"A Prince?"

"Yes, what how did you know?"

"Our friends are pretty nosy."

"So you knew and you didn't get mad because I didn't tell you?"

"I couldn't get mad at you even if I wanted to. Besides I sorta kept a secret from you too."

"Flora's keeping secrets? What has the world become?!"

Flora giggled, "I can be very sneaky when I want to be."

"So what secret did you keep from me?"

"Instead of telling you, why don't I show you." Flora grabbed Helia's hands and dragged him to the throne room.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

"Are we in the throne?"

"What gave it away?"

"I think the two thrones kinda gave it away."

"Good observation."

"What did you want to show me?"

"This." Flora pointed one of the paintings in the throne room. It was a painting of the current royal family. In the back it was King Charles with his wife Queen Alessandra and standing in front of them were their two daughters.

"A portrait of the royal family? Why did you-wait is that who I think it is?"

"Uh huh."

"No way! It's the King and Queen of Linphea!"

_'Really?'_ "That's them."

Helia turned to face her and smirked, "And I can't forget about the Princess. She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, Princess Flora."

Flora blushed, "Is it my turn for my fairy tale to come true? My wonderful Prince Charming."

"My sweet flower Flora. I love you."

"I love you too."

Helia leaned in to give Flora what he's been yearning for, for a very long time; her beautiful soft lips.

"Excuse me. I hope I'm not interrupting anything Princess"

* * *

><p><strong>Because of the wait I put you guys through, I made a long chapter for this week. <strong>

**Please Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**If you want to see Flora's outfit, check my bio for the link to my Instagram; NatureDestiny**

**Also I would like it if you guys read my other story "Teenage Miracle" and left comments on what you think so far.**


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome To My Home

**Hey guys! Time for a new chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who's been supporting the story so far, it means a lot to me.**

"I'm not interupting anything am I?"

"Oh! Jackson, I thought you'd gone back to your duties," said Flora.

"I was but the Marquis insisted I'd fetch you for a goodbye."

Helia gave Flora a worried look, "Marquis?"

"It's fine. You brought luggage right?"

"I left it on the ship."

Flora turned to Jackson, "Send a few guards to fetch the luggage and the rest of our guests."

"Yes Flora."

"And show them to the guest bedrooms when they arrive."

"As you wish." said Jackson and walked out the room.

"You didn't have to send for my stuff," said Helia.

"I know but you're my guest."

Helia kissed her forehead, "You're amazing you know that?"

Flora giggled, "I know. Now I gotta go do something really quick but I'll wait for you outside in the garden. Up the stairs, first hall to your left, take a turn and choose a room to get yourself freshened up."

Helia chuckled, "I'll try to remember."

"I know you can. I'll see you in a bit."

"Miss you already my love."

"That's sweet. Now go!" Flora laughed and walked the opposite direction Helia was going.

When Flora arrived at the garden Andy was pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry I took a long time to return. I recieved some guests and I-"

"Liar!"

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you and that guy together!"

"Andy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You're suppose to be my fiance! What kind of fiance goes and leaves in the middle of wedding plans?!"

"First off, don't shout. Second, I didn't want to be your fiance in the first place. My parents forced me into this engagment for the good of Linphea! Marrying someone without love is wrong! Andy, I have no love for you."

"But I have love for you."

"No you don't. There's a girl that'll truly love you for you but that girl isn't me."

"It's you Flora. I know it. You're gorgeous, royalty, insanley beautiful-"

"Did you just say I'm royalty?"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! Andy I'd like you to leave now."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner with my parents."

"Don't count on it," mumbled Flora.

"What was that?" asked Andy angrily.

"Nothing."

Andy took a hold of Flora by the arm, "It better have not been. I've been preparing my whole life for this moment Princess and I won't let it fall apart because of you and your stupid opinions!"

"Andy let go of me! You're hurting me!"

"Good because this is just the beginning of what's to come if you don't go through with our marriage. I'll see you tomorrow."

Meanwhile on the Red Fountain, the guys were trying to block out the sun from coming in so it wouldn't disturb them.

"Do you think Helia got in to see Flora?" asked Nabu

"Probably, considering how long he's been gone." answered Brandon.

"Or he got lucky and got in Flora's pants." smirked Riven

"Riven." glared Nabu

"What?" asked Riven. "I'm just telling the truth! Why else do you think he's taking forever."

"Right now isn't the time to joke around."

Riven kicked his feet up and put his hands behind his head, "You're right. It's time for me to take a much needed nap. Wake me up when it's time to head home."

Thump! Thump!

"Nabu! Brandon! Someone! Get the door!" groaned Riven

"Stop whining! We got it!"

Brandon opened the door and there stood an old man and 4 Linphea guards behind him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. I am Jackson, Linphea's royal family's butler. I assume you're Helia's friends."

"You'd be correct sir," answered Nabu.

Jackson turned around and nodded his head.

Walking through the castle doors, "Hey! Watch where you're shoving buddy!" yelled Riven

"Be quiet! The Princess has asked us to invite you inside," one of the guards said.

"Well I'd like to give the Princess a piece of my mind," grumbled Riven. "She woke me up from my much need nap!"

"Calm down Riven, you'll finish your nap later," said Nabu.

"Your friend is right," said Jackson. "The Princess wants all of you to rest properly instead of sleeping on your ship."

"That's nice of her," said Brandon.

"Considering we don't know her," mumbled Riven.

"On the contrary, I believe you do," said Jackson.

"How did he-?"

"When you're around someone as shy as the Princess 24/7, you tend to pick up a few things."

"Well that explains your weirdness but it still doesn't explain why the Princess of Linphea would invite us," said Riven.

"Helia must've asked for us to be invited," said Brandon.

"All of your questions, comments, and concerns will be answered shortly. Now if you may please select a room besides the room to the right."

"Why can't we pick that room?" asked Nabu

"Is it reserved for the 'special' guests?" asked Riven.

"No, the room is being occupied by our other guest." answered Jackson. "When you're all finished getting ready, the guards will show you to the garden where you should be fed."

"Will we be with the Princess?" asked Brandon.

"And our friend?"

"Yes and yes. Hurry now, the chef only prepares breakfast between the hours of 5 and 10."

"Thank you." the 3 Specialists answered and each entered a seperate door to prepare for their meeting with the Princess of Linphea.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**Please Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Moment Of Truth

**Hey guys! New chapter on a weekday?! What is going on Cece?! Hah just kidding! Since I couldn't upload yesterday because of Day light's savings, it mest up my scheduele and it wasn't fun. So I decided to upload this long chapter for my wacky scheduele. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

The Specialists went inside the three rooms across from the occupied room. Brandon, Nabu, and Riven all showered and put on their extra Specialist uniform.

"Riven, you ready?" Nabu knocked on his door.

No answer.

"Riven! You in there?!" called out Brandon

Again no answer.

"That's it! I'm knocking down the door," said Nabu

"Oohh! Wild Nabu is fun!"

"Stand back."

Nabu pulled out his scepter and chanted a spell. Suddenly the ground started to shake and water came out of Riven's room and dragged him out all soaking wet.

"What the hell man!" shouted Riven.

"We had to get you out of there." explained Brandon

"And you couldn't have just opened the door?!"

"We didn't think about that to be honest," confessed Nabu

The occupied room on the right opened.

"What's going on?"

"Helia?"

"Hey guys. I'm guessing you guys got the invitation?", said Helia

"You can say that." answered Riven

"What happened to you?" asked Helia

Nabu rubbed the back of his head, "That was my fault. But don't worry! I can have this and Riven dried up in no time."

Nabu, once again chanted a spell and it dried the room, hall, and Riven up.

"So now that that's all cleaned up, let's head down shall we boys," suggested Brandon.

"Where's the guard that's suppose to lead us to the Princess?" asked Riven.

"He's right over...there!" pointed Nabu to the guard coming towards them.

The guard stood tall and walked towards them with his head held high. "I'm here in the name of the Princess to escort you to where she is waiting for you."

"And where is that?" asked Riven

"To the garden. The Princess felt that eating outside would be better than inside," answered the guard.

"Are we only meeting the Princess or will the King and Queen be there as well?" asked Brandon

"The King and Queen are out in Cherry Grove Town for business matters. The Princess and her younger sister are the only ones present at the moment."

"So how come the castle looks so clean after a big party for the Princess?" asked Riven.

"The staff is very strict on the cleaning process of the kingdom. They don't relax till the job is completly done. It's our motto here in castle."

"How come you're so quiet Helia?" asked Brandon. "I know you're quiet but not this quiet!"

"Just saving my breath."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

"Here we are gentlemen. Linphea's royal gardens, where you shall enjoy your meal. The Princess is running late at the moment but she'll be down soon."

"Thank you," the guys each took a seat.

Brandon and Nabu sat next to each other across from Helia who was sitting on the opposite side alone and Riven sat at the right of Helia.

While the Specialists are mentally getting ready to meet the unknown Princess of Linphea, the Princess is having seconds thoughts on it all.

"What's wrong Flora?" asked Lucy

"Nothing."

"Usually when someone says that nothing's wrong, there usually is."

"You're right. I'm just a bit nervous."

"Why do you have to be nervous? You're usually calm in situations."

"I know but it's different. Usually I'm meeting strangers and having a casual talk but not this time. These are my friends, I just don't want them to think different of me."

"If these people are truly your friends then they shouldn't care that you've kept this secret for so long. You have your reasons and they should understand them."

Flora made her way to the window and looked to see the guys already waiting for her, "Maybe you're right Lucy. I'll see you later." She gave her a quick smile and walked out the room to the garden.

Another guard came to escort her down to the garden and led her to her waiting guests.

The Specialists were sitting quietly, observing their surroundings. There were guards standing side by side, parallel in front of the hedges, lining up with the door.

The guys heard some of the guards murmuring something and bowing to someone. They turned to face the way they came and saw no one. Until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Down here."

The guys looked down and saw a little girl that didn't look older than eight years old. They started at the young girl for a long time with their mouths slightly opened and with their eyes wide open.

Riven broke the silence first, "You're the Princess of Linphea?"

The young girl smiled and sat dwon next to Helia and Nabu, across from Riven.

"Well are you?" asked Riven again.

"Didn't your friend tell you?" the little girl answered looking toward Helia.

"Tell us what?"

"I think it's better for your firend to explain."

"Well Helia, do you care to share what this little girl is trying to say?" asked Nabu

"Well..." Helia started to talk but was soon interupted by the movement of the guards.

The group turned around once again and saw Flora walk towards them.

Helia stood and walked toward Flora to meet her halfway. He bowed and took a hold of her hand and place a small soft kiss upon it, "My flower."

Flora blushed and smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you Flora!" called out Brandon, making the pair face their way to their friends.

Helia led Flora towards the table and pulled out the chair next to him for her like the true gentlemen he is. Flora looked up to Helia and gave him a smile. She looked around the table till she stopped to stare at a practicular little girl.

"Miele? What are you doing here?"

"I got bored upstairs so I came down here to play but when I came down I saw you with your friend and hid so you wouldn't see me. Making me overhear that we had guests that I've never met before so I came to introduce myself."

"Oh, Miele."

"Wait a minute, you know this little girl Flora?" asked Riven.

"Yes, she's my little sister Miele. Miele meet my friends from Magix, Riven, Brandon, Nabu, and Helia. Guys, meet my sister Miele." said Flora pointed to each respected name she mentioned.

Each one of the Specialists greeted her in their own way.

"It's nice to meet all of you!"

Soon a line of servants came out each holding a tray in their hands with Jackson following at the end.

"Breakfast is served," Jackson said.

"Thank you." they all answered.

"Princess Miele, I didn't know you'd be joining our guests for breakfasts," said Jackson.

Brandon choked on his juice, Nabu dropped his fork, and Riven let his plate fall, immediatly being helped by the servants still standing by.

"Not the way I pictured telling you guys this," murmured Flora.

**Don't worry guys the next chapter is coming this Friday! Two days! Dos dias! (Yes, I speak more than one language :P lol 3 actually) anyways! Thanks for reading guys! I know ya'll want to know what happens next but you are going to have to wait till Friday! I also wanted to mention that if you aren't already, you should check out my other FloraxHelia fanfic called "Teenage Miracle" it would mean a lot if you guys gave it some love like you do with "Nature's Destiny" thank you so much!**

**Please don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: More Secrets?

**Hey guys! It's Saturday which means new "Nature's Destiny" chapter! Whoo! Sorry for not uploading yesterday. I was in the middle of this chapter when I had to stop and rush out to do errands before the weekend began and when I came back home it was late and I was tired. I hope you guys understand. Now before you guys go ahead and read, I just wanted to answer some of your questions and my answer to all of those questions is check my bio. All of my uploading information is on there, including all of my other accounts; Instagram, Wattpad, etc. Even considering making a Twitter for you guys since I'm always on Twitter and it seems that a lot of people don't really use Instagram because there are only like ten people that follow the account which is sad but hey what am I gonna do? Or can I? Just kidding! Can't force someone to do something they don't want to do. Let me know what you guys think about the whole Twitter situation and I'll get back to you guys! Sorry for the rambling! Enjoy the chapter!**

"I'm sorry to have brought such news," aplogized Jackson.

"It's not your fault, they were going to find out sooner or later," said Helia.

"What do you mean?" asked Miele.

"Yeah, what the kid said," remarked Riven.

"Hey! This kid has a name," pouted Miele.

"Be more respectful Riven," Nabu warned him. "She is the Princess of Linphea."

"Technically, Flora is."

"So is she."

"But Flora is Linphea's crowned Princess."

"If Flora is to marry outside of Linphea, like Knightly for example," Flora and Helia blushed at Nabu's reference. "Flora will have to leave Linphea and be Knightly's Queen. Making Miele take over as Linphea's Princess."

"I don't see why Flora has to leave, I mean who would?" asked Riven. "Linphea is her home planet, she can handle two planets."

"Do you know how hard that is?" Brandon asked.

Finally Flora had had enough. "Will you all please be quiet!"

Everyone had stopped thier conversations and started at Flora, waiting for her to speak again.

"Thank you," she murmured. "Now, I know that you guys all have questions but please one at a time. And no arguing!"

"Ok, first question. How long have you been Linphea's Princess?" asked Riven.

"Since the day I was born."

"Next question, why are you the Princess of Linphea?"

"Because my mother and father are the King and Queen of Linphea."

"Final question."

"Enough with the stupid questions Riven," stated Helia.

"I was just going to ask if I can move in. I mean, just look at this place! It's practically paradise!"

"Uh, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." answered Flora

"Yes! Looks like I got a drawer before you did Helia."

Helia rolled his eyes at him.

"Just ignore Riven," said Brandon.

"Sometimes we can't," whispered Helia.

"So, Princess of Linphea huh?" said Nabu trying to change the subject before more drama was brought to the table.

"That's me," Flore slightly shrugged.

"Since you're answering questions Flo, how come you kept your secret from us?," asked Brandon. "We are friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we're friends it's just that I thought if I told you that I'm some Princess, you'd all think it was one big lie."

"Flora, we all know that you hate lying."

"Yes, but even though I've been having to deal with all of this for my entire life, it still isn't me."

"What do you mean?" asked Helia.

"I mean, that although I'm the Princess of Linphea I don't enjoy the pleasure of royalty that many others posess. Most Linphean rulers don't but before my grandmother passed she was in the middle of rebuilding Linphea."

"Rebuilding Linphea? What does that mean?"

"She was in the middle of a bunch of construction. Starting with Linphea's hospital and health department. The hospitals around here are good but my grandmother felt that they could be better. When my grandparents stayed with me while my parents were in the delivery room, my grandmother told me stories to pass the time. How her dream was to help everyone no matter the age, class, or trouble they were in."

"What happened?" asked Brandon.

"Her dream never came true. She died a few months after Miele was born."

"And your grandfather? Didn't he know of your grandmother's dreams?"

Flora sighed, "Yes but sadly he took no interest until it was too late. When they were cleaning out her study, they found files of the project. She kept journals, in them were contacts that would help supply everything that was needed and other things. My grandfather thought she was keeping a diary, writing about her day before she went to bed. When he read the journals he became depressed with a guilty concious. He payed more attention to his job than to his family. It became worse and worse everyday. My father had him move into the castle but it just reminded him of her more. There were days when he'd disappear and we wouldn't see him for days. Eventually we found him in the hall of royal."

"What's the hall of royal?" asked Riven.

"The hall of royal is where pictures hang of previous rulers. Every King and Queen the planet has ever had." answered Helia

"And how would you know?"

"Every kingdom has one. Next time you're in a castle, ask for the hall of royal Riven."

Flora continued the story before things got heated, "My grandfather stayed in the hall of royal for hours till my father had to drag him out. My parents soon realized that him being here just caused more pain. They decided to send him to a 'special' place where he'd be cured."

"Did he get better?"

"They called a few nights ago and told us that he'll be released soon. Today, in fact. My parents left to Cherry Grove Town to pick him up. To see if he remembers any of us before he arrives."

"What if he doesn't?" Nabu asked.

"Then he doesn't. It's better if he doesn't. The memories of my grandmother will never leave. She's the reason why I started this project. To get to know her on a whole different level."

"Are you starting with the health department?"

"Yes, and when I'm finished there I plan on working on the education unit of Linphea."

Helia stared at Flora the entire time when she was telling her story. He was truly amazed at what everything she does. He not only thought she was beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well. She was truly an angel sent from God himself. He put his arm around Flora's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Flora gave into Helia's embrace and cuddled his neck so her blush wouldn't be visible to the others.

Breaking away they heard footsteps approaching them. They turned back and saw Lucy approaching them.

"I'm sorry to interupt but I need Flora to sign something for me."

"What is it?"

"Just to reserve the hotel in Knightly in a few days."

"You're going to Knightly?" asked Helia

Signing her name quickly Flora turned to face him, "Only for a few days. Our supplier has been lacking and it's time we found a new one. In one of my grandmother's journals, she mentioned that Knightly had a few suppliers that could bring in enough supplies and not at a high price. So, we sent someone to see if she was right, which she was, and now we have an appoitment to meet with them in a few days."

"How come you didn't tell me you were going to Knightly?"

"At the time, it didn't seem that important. I hadn't even told you about my title and niether had you. I didn't want to complicate things."

Helia smiled and stood up with his hand locked with hers, "I think breakfast is over, don't you agree guys?"

"What do you mean 'Breakfast is over'?! I just ordered another stack of blueberry pancakes! I'm not finished until I'm finished!" said Riven taking a bite out of a muffin.

"We'll stay and wait for Riven. It's obvious you guys need to talk some things over," noted Nabu.

Flora turned her attention to Jackson that was standing near by if any of them needed anything, "Can you make sure Miele gets inside? I don't want her to wander off before my parents get home."

"Of course, Flora. Come along Miele." Jackson held on to Miele's hand and led her back inside to her room.

Starting to walk the opposite way, with Flora's hand in his, Helia turned around out called out, "We'll see you later!"

Brandon, Riven, and Nabu smirked and gave him a small wave.

"More like tomorrow morning," murmured Riven.

"Shut your trap Riv! We all know what you and Musa do when the doors closed," smirked Brandon.

Riven kept quiet and started drinking his juice.

"Not in the bragging mood?" Brandon and Nabu bursted into laughter.

Riven continued drinking his juice but in a much faster pace. When their laughter started to calm down, Riven heard a couple of girls not to far from them whispering while working. He heard them mention Flora's name and quieted his friends down and told them to follow him to hear what the two girls were saying.

Crouching behing a shrub, Riven, Brandon, and Nabu were spying on two girls that were mending the garden and gossiping while working.

"Are you sure it was Flora?" asked the brunette that looked to be around her twenties.

"It was Flora all right," answered the black haired girl that looked much younger than the brunette.

"It isn't like Flora to do something like that."

"Well believe it. I saw it with my own eyes."

"But Flora just got engaged. She wouldn't cheat on her fiance."

"She did. I even heard that the Marquis stormed out of the castle furious. I guess I wasn't the only one who saw them."

The Specialists returned back to where they were eating breakfast and slumped into their seats. No one dared to say a word.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Brandon said what was on everyone's mind.

"Flora's engaged."

**The boys seem to be finding out secrets from left to right. Whoever said Linphea was a quiet place, they were wrong. More gossip, drama, romance, etc. coming in the next chapter!**

**Please don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Good News Or Bad News?

**Hey everyone! Guess who's back?! That's right; CeCe is back in action! I had a lot of tests this week and I had to study! But now that testing is all over and I don't need to study, I can finally get back to writing! YAY! I hope none of you are angry at me for not uploading the weekend before, but I have another really good excuse! During school, or anywhere in fact, my brain comes up with ideas and I write them down on a piece of paper or on my phone, one morning I was cleaning up my ideas and made the scenes for later chapters. And I don't mean to brag but I think they came out pretty good and I hope you'll think so also when they pop up in later chapters. For those wondering how long book one of my "Nature's Destiny" series is going to be, I'm thinking thrity to thirty five chapters. It all depends. After "Nature's Destiny" is all wrapped up, there will be three or four, not sure yet, sequels. I am completely sure on what I'm going to do for book three and four but I want you guys to be apart of what I should do for book two. There will be a poll when we reach the near ending of this story where you will vote on the ideas I have for book two. Sorry for the long AN! Enjoy Chapter Sixteen!**

"Well are we gonna tell Helia or not?!" asked Riven

"No! Don't you see that this will crush him!" said Nabu

"It'll crush him even more when he sees his girlfriend walk down the aile to marry another man!" pointed out Brandon

"I say we tell him"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not?"

"It's Helia's first time on Linphea and Flora probably has a lot of stuff planned for him and I for one don't want to ruin their time with giving the news to Helia about his girlfriend getting married." stated Nabu

"Nabu's got a point Riven. Let them enjoy their time together and if Flora hasn't told him by then, then we'll be the ones to tell him."

"I don't know Brandon. What if Helia goes all bezerk?" Riven asked.

"Helia's a pretty calm person. I don't think this is going to turn him into a monster."

While the guys were trying to figure out a plan to tell Helia about what they discovered, Helia and Flora were out near the stables.

"These are some pretty impressive looking horses." commented Helia

"Thanks. All of these here are from a long blood line of racehorses. My father only wanted the best on his team during the racing season."

"All of them?"

"All but one."

"Which one might that be?"

"My favorite. We can take her out and give her a bit of excersise for the day."

"Sounds good to me."

Flora walked over to the end of the stables and unlocked the gate. Strapping in the saddle on the horse and led her outside.

"Are you sure she's not related to the others?" asked Helia

"Positive. We found her wandering around the stables. Meadow here is the only non pure bred."

Helia walks up to Meadow and pets her, "She looks like a great horse."

"Do you ride?" asked Flora

"Sometimes. I usually put my horses in derbys"

"I hear derbys are really popular in Knightly."

"You heard correctly. In fact, there's a derby in a couple weeks. Would you like to come?"

"I don't know. Would it be okay for me to come?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" asked Helia

Flora shrugged and looked away towards the other horses that were also getting their daily excersise, "What if I'm not welcomed?"

"Not welcomed? Flora you're the sweetest person in the whole universe. There is no one that doesn't like you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Everyone likes you, not matter what."

"I have a feeling that theres a but coming."

"But, no one will ever like you how I do because I love you."

Flora lowered her head and tried hiding her blush with her hair. Helia noticed her insecurity, the one of many things he loved about her, the little things that make Flora different from the rest of the other girls his parents had forced him to sit with for an entire dinner and hear them brag about their perfect lives.

Helia lifted Flora's chin up and kiss her on the lips. Flora loved the touch of Helia's lips on her's. And when their lips would meet, she knew that time froze just to make their love last a little bit longer.

Breaking the kiss, Helia climbed onto Meadow and extended his hand down to Flora. "Now how about we see how great of a horse Meadow is."

Flora giggled and took Helia's hand.

For the rest of the afternoon, Flora and Helia rode all throughout Linphea on Meadow. Flora took Helia to all of her favorite spots and he enjoyed every minute of it. Helia had always known that Linphea was a beautiful place because his grandfather, Saladin, had always mentioned it and now that he's actually here on the planet he has heard so much about with the love of his life, he couldn't have it any other way.

Hand in hand, together Flora and Helia are in the forest near the waterfull close to Linphea's college.

"Today has been wonderful," said Flora.

"And it's all thanks to you."

"Me? It was you who made this a wonderful day."

Helia put his arms around Flora's waist and pulled her close to his chest, "I'm being serious. You made one of my greatest wishes come true today. That's something I'll never be able to repay you for."

Flora put her arms around Helia's neck, "It was no biggie. I'm glad that I made you happy. That's all I ever wanted from this trip; to make you smile and never forget our time together."

"Mission accomplished." Helia leaned down and kissed Flora long and passionate.

After spending another hour together, they decided to head back to the castle. They ate dinner together with Miele and the other Specialists. In the air, you could just feel the awkwardness in the room. Going seperate ways for bed, the other Specialists pilled into Brandon's room to further discuss about their discovery they had made earlier in the day.

"I don't think we should tell Helia about the engagement." confessed Brandon.

"You don't say?" mocked Riven

"Enough fooling around! This is serious. Helia is a good friend to all of us, we need to make sure this decision is for his best interest." said Nabu

"Helia's best interest is for him to know."

"Do you really want to hut him?" asked Riven

"No but is there really any other way?"

"No, there isn't," said Nabu. "We could always just tell Flora to tell him."

"That's a good plan and all but Flora took forever to tell anyone besides the girls that she's the Princess of freaking Linphea!"

"Riven's right, Nabu," Brandon took a seat on the bed. "If Flora doesn't tell Helia about her engagement soon, she'll probably tell him on her wedding day."

"They've been together all day, she probably already mentioned it to him."

"And if she didn't?"

"Then we'll be the ones to break Helia the news." said Nabu

"Tell me what news?"

Riven, Brandon, and Nabu turned towards the door and saw Helia standing by the doorway entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Are you going to tell me the news or not?" asked Helia.

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Little cliffhanger for the next chapter that I will post tomorrow! Don't worry! Trying to get back on my scheduele. Spring Break has officially begun for me so that means new chapters everyday for the next week! YAY! By the end of next week, we'll be close to the end of the first book of my series "Nature's Destiny" which means YOU guys get to vote on what you want book two to be about. Poll will be up when we reach the end.**

**Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Pieces

**I know what you're all thinking, "Where have you been?! You said you'd update everyday this week!" I know guys and I just want to apologize for not updating. This week has been so crazy! I couldn't update for the first couple of days because of a family emergency and then all of a sudden about a dozen earthquakes start coming out of no where! If you live in California, like me, then you know what I'm talking about. Maybe you all do and heard it on the news, I don't know. And that's not all, my internet was cut off somehow and the network I have took about two days to fix it! Most stressed out week of my life! Some Spring Break I had huh? And now that the week is coming to an end and my life is starting to get back to normal, it's time to update my fanfic! Enjoy chapter seventeen! Oh and by the way, if you haven't been following my other fanfic, "Teenage Miracle" I recomend you do! Thanks and enjoy!**

"What news?" asked Helia

The Specialists gave each other looks, back and forth.

"Are you guys going to tell me or not?"

Riven pushed Brandon towards Helia, "Why don't you tell him Brandon?"

"I think Nabu should tell him! It was his idea after all."

"Way to throw me under the bus guys."

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" asked Helia.

"YES!" yelled Riven and Brandon.

"NO!" yelled Nabu also at the same time as his friends.

"I'm getting a feeling that this 'news' is really bad," confessed Helia. "So why don't you just get it over with and tell me what's going on."

"Well you see, I don't think it's our place to tell you," said Nabu.

"Then who's is it?" asked Helia

"Flora's. I don't want to ruin anything and want what's to come to be my fault."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to get at."

Riven pushed Helia out the door, "You should go to Flora's room and ask her. She'll be able to give you a much better response than Nabu here."

"But-" Helia was cut off by the door being slammed to his face. _'That went well.'_

Helia took his friends' advice and went to ask Flora why his friends were acting weird. On the way to Flora's room on the other side of the castle, descending down the stairs, he noticed that some of the servants that were still up were giving him weird looks. He didn't pay much attention since he thought they were just wondering why he was there and who he was. Reaching Flora's room, he noticed on the door there was an Islamic Persian Design engraved on the wooden door. He knocked twice and waited for her to open the door.

Flora heard the knocking on her door and stood up to answer the door and tell whoever it was to go away and leave her to rest. But when she opened the door and saw the person that made her stomach have butterflies standing there, she forgot all about sleeping.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"Can I come in?"

Flora opened the door more and let Helia come in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Flora.

"What? Can't a guy come visit his girlfriend?"

"At one in the morning?"

"It's love, my dear."

Flora felt her cheeks becoming red. Whenever Helia would tell her sweet and romantic things to her, they went straight to her heart. Her heart filled with complete and uter love she felt for him.

Coming out of her daze, she asked "Why aren't you resting? Aren't you tired, we had a pretty long day."

"I was going to my room when I heard Nabu, Riven, and Brandon in Brandon's room. So I decided to check up on them and ask how their first day on Linphea was when I walked in on them talking about some news they had to tell me."

"And what was the news?" asked Flora holding his hands while leading him to sit on her bed.

"They wouldn't tell me. Riven pushed me out the door and told me to ask you."

"Me?"

"Do you have something to tell me? Is there something else you forget to tell me?"

Flora sighed, "There is something that I've been keeping from you."

"Is it about what the guys were referring to?" asked Helia

"To be honest, I'm not really sure what the guys wanted to tell you. Maybe it's what I need to tell you, I don't know."

"So what do you have to tell me?"

"The night of my party, my parents announced something that could change my life and the lives of every Linphean on the planet."

"What was the announcement?"

Flora took a deep breath, "My parents announced to everyone that...I-I'm...engaged."

Helia let go of Flora's hands and let them drop. He was shocked, confused, upset, and a rare feeling he usually never gets; anger. Why would she keep something so important from him? This was something he had to know the minute he stepped foot on Linphea grounds. Processing his mind and emotions tact, Helia finally came to his normal senses.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"What?"

"Who is he?" he repeated.

"It doesn't matter who he is, Helia! I don't plan on marriage any time soon."

"If it doesn't matter then I should know the name of the man that wants to marry my girlfriend!"

"My so called 'fiance' is Marquis Andrew."

"You mean that guy that was having breakfast with you this morning?"

"Yes! Now will you please let this go? I'm speaking to my parents about it when they return. And if they don't listen then I'll just cancel the marriage off anyways."

"Let this go? How can I let this go when another man wants you? My own girlfriend can't even tell me that she was forced into an engagement with a man she doesn't even love!"

"If I had a choice then I wouldn't have chosen Andrew in a billion years!"

"You did have a choice Flora."

"What was my choice? Throw a tantrum in front of thousands of people and beg my parents to get me a bike instead of a fiance? I had no choice Helia!"

"You could've said no. You could've came to me and I would've helped you, heck all of us would! I know that everyone in the Magic Universe knows that you would never be happy with someone like the Marquis. We could've prevented this all, the marriage, your parents...this argument."

"It's not that simple. When my parents make a decision, it's quite difficult to change their minds."

"It doesn't matter Flora! I would've fought for you till I gave my last breath!"

"I'm starting to think that I haven't done anything to stop this mess."

"Are you?"

"I've been asking to speak with my parents for the last couple of days but they were too busy preparing to go get my grandfather! Ask anyone in the palace! They'll tell you how I've been acting different ever since the party. Do you know how hard it is to sit and listen to someone plan your future and you trying to get a word in but only to be interupted by a wedding planner discussing color schemes? Do you know how horrible it is to have one of the best days of your life be planned without you actually working to make it perfect, the way you've dreamt of since you were a little girl? And you know what's the worse part of it all?"

Helia didn't look Flora in the eye and tried his best to not make eye contact with her. He heard sobs, knowing that he wasn't the only with blurred vision.

Through her sobs, Flora continued, " The worst part of it all is knowing that the man that you're in love with isn't going to be waiting at the alter. That the love of your life isn't going to shake hands with your father and hear him say 'Take care of my little girl.' Do you have any idea of the pain in my heart right now?"

Helia didn't say a word. He stood up and left, closing the door behind him.

More heart broken than ever, Flora layed down on her bed and continued to cry. The pain inside her heart grew and grew. Her heart had officially been broken into a million of pieces.

**It was sort of difficult writing the final scene since Helia and Flora don't usually have arguments like Bloom and Sky but I had to do it because here is where the story takes a whole new turn.**

**Don't Forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
